Steal me
by Sakura Chiii
Summary: Cuando la vida te golpea cruelmente, elegir el camino más fácil no es de cobardes es producto de la desesperación.El comienzo de una persecución donde se enfrentan los deseos de proteger, salvar una vida y la justicia se da comienzo ¿Serán capaces de lograr ambos sus objetivos?
1. Cambiar

**Resumen~**

Cuando la vida te golpea cruelmente, elegir el camino más fácil no es de cobardes es producto de la desesperación. Entrar a un mundo donde robar y estafar es lo principal y en el cual quizás nunca pueda estar tranquilo era a lo que Tetsuhiro se aventuraba. Souichi como un excelente detective comenzara a darle seguimiento. El comienzo de una persecución donde se enfrentan los deseos de proteger, salvar una vida y la justicia se da comienzo ¿Serán capaces de lograr ambos sus objetivos?

* * *

Holaaaaaa aquí nuevamente Sakura, después de haberle dicho adiós al fandom (me refiero a escribir) había estado de lo más tranquila cuando una idea comenzó a taladrar mi cabeza y me dije a mi misma… Si Morinaga fuera ladrón sería el mejor de todos 7.7 y sin más que decir, más que sí, sí y sí otro universo alterno es que me gustan y que los personajes no me pertenecen, les dejo con este primer capítulo, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Steal me**

 **Cambiar**

¿A que eres capaz de renunciar por salvar lo único que te queda en la vida? ¿Acaso por razones como esas estas dispuesto a dejar de ser quien eres y optar por la salida más fácil? No son actos de cobardía, son actos de desesperación, ver ante tus propios ojos como lo que más significa para ti poco a poco se va despidiendo de este mundo, la impotencia crece de gran manera dentro de ti, no saber qué hacer, no saber de qué manera ayudar, el miedo te invade y te ciega, no te permite pensar, no te permite razonar, esa sensación de ser inútil era algo que en estos precisos momento le invadía.

Frente a él en aquella humilde casa en la que compartía con la persona que le había prácticamente criado sucumbía ante sus ojos, no sabía qué hacer. Con miedo y temor se acercaba al futon en el piso y con miedo tocaba su hombro… trataba de despertarle, ese cuerpo yacía en el suelo en una fuerte fiebre, lo que creyeron que solo había comenzado como una normal gripe, les golpeaba fuertemente, infructuosamente con paños húmedos trataba desmedidamente de bajar dicha fiebre, había llamado ya al único amigo que poseían, para él en estos momentos un poco de calma llego al terminar la llamada era tranquilizador de cierta manera tener un amigo médico.

Ahora que estaba a la espera de la salvación de su única familia lo apreciaba en el piso luchando por no sucumbir a la muerte. Apretaba sus puños en desesperación e impotencia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Como hubiese querido ser un poco más útil y cuidar de esa persona; se castigaba a si mismo preguntándose ¿Por qué no logro notar que su salud se ponía mal cada vez más? ¿Por qué no hizo nada hasta que este punto llegara? Todo eso se preguntaba. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo culpándose ante la espera de aquel que venía en camino lo único que tenía ahora era rezar y esperar que la fiebre bajara y que llegara rápido su amigo para revisarle.

Cada minuto se hacía largo y desesperante, era en estos momentos cuando comenzó a hacer una reflexión de su situación, en que momento todo se tornó de esta manera, habían nacido en el seno de una familia acaudalada pero la vida dio un giro estrafalario que los había dejado a ellos en la nada, sus padres se habían divorciado siendo pequeños, ninguno de los dos se hizo responsables de ellos, por lo que… esa persona que yacía en el piso sobre el futon, su hermano mayor opto por que ambos se alejaran. Su hermano su figura paterna y materna en los años de su pubertad, su consejero en sus años de adolescencia, su amigo ahora que estaba convirtiéndose en un adulto, él que siempre se preocupó por que nunca les falto nada, aun con las decadencias que la vida les daba. Con esfuerzo su hermano se había encargado de siempre protegerle, de siempre ayudarle, de siempre darle razones para seguir adelante, pero, ahora la vida se encargaba de golpearle y amenazarle de quitarle lo único que le queda, su única familia.

Hay momentos en la vida en lo que comienzas a creer que la vida misma te odia, cuan equivocados estamos, tan errados en nuestros pensamientos que no nos damos cuenta que la vida lo único que busca es hacerte fuerte, mostrarte cosas que jamás hubieras conocido si a eso que llamas "crueldad" no hubiera pasado.

Se necesita un poquito de dolor para conocer la verdadera felicidad en la vida y poder saber cuál será tu camino de ahora en adelante.

El medico había llegado a su humilde vivienda, revisaba minuciosamente a su hermano, mientras su cara mostraba enfado o confusión…

— _¿Desde cuándo esta así?—_ preguntaba mientras en una libreta anotaba,

— _Desde unas dos semanas creo que menos pero algo así…—_ con miedo contestaba,

— _Necesito hacerle unos exámenes, llamare una ambulancia lo trasladaremos aun hospital…—_ dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular…

— _No, espera Masaki… no tenemos para pagar uno… no…—_ rápidamente le detenía y negaba con su rostro…

— _No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de eso, la prioridad es saber qué es lo que tiene Kunihiro—_ diciendo aquello salía de esa habitación para realizar la llamada respectiva.

Con limitantes enfrentarse a lo que no estás preparado aterra más de lo que debería, unos minutos bastaron para que la ambulancia llegara, rápidamente eran llevados al hospital mientras le realizaban las pruebas a su hermano ahí sentado en la sala de espera, lo único que podía hacer era rezar.

Veía a todos lados, ese hospital era el mejor en la zona, pero así era de costoso, como podría pagar los exámenes de su hermano, a penas y había terminado de estudiar, apenas había cumplido dieciocho años encontrar un trabajo en el cual pudiera cubrir esos exámenes era imposible, no había manera de poder costear lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pero, el dolor en su corazón se presentaba, él había hecho tanto por él ¿acaso él no será capaz de compensarle un poco de todo lo que recibió? No saber qué hacer, no saber que pensar, no saber nada, era lo único en que su cabeza giraba.

Después de un par de horas el doctor se presentaba frente a él…

— _¿Dónde está trabajando Kunihiro?—_ preguntaba mientras se sentaba a la par del chico.

— _Había conseguido un trabajo en un santuario de aves…—_ respondía algo confuso, al médico de cabellos rubios quien le observaba atento y con el entrecejo fruncido, ante aquella dudosa respuesta, el soltó un suspiro y susurro.

— _No te mentiré no a ti, Kunihiro tiene una Neumonía tipo Psitacosis…—_

— _¡¿UNA QUE!?—_ interrumpía aquellas palabras…

— _Te recuerdo que estas en un hospital… calma… esta neumonía se da por inhalación de polvo en las plumas o en el excremento de los pájaros que posiblemente se encuentren infectados, quiero también hacerte unos exámenes a ti ya que hay probabilidades de que también tengas ese tipo de virus…—_ decía tratando de ser lo más profesionalmente posible, a pesar de todo eran sus amigos y le afectaba la situación por lo que estaban pasando.

— _Está bien…—_ dijo casi inaudible…

Masaki analizo la preocupación en aquel rostro pronto el agrego. — _No te preocupes, esto se cura con el tratamiento necesario._ —

El silencio rodeo a ambos, solo podías escuchar el sonido de los teléfonos sonando uno que otro anuncio por el alto parlante del hospital y algunas máquinas al fondo tintinear con algún paciente, el más joven de los hermanos estaba en un cruel dilema, esa palabra "Tratamiento" Tenía muchos significados para su pobre corazón.

— _¿quiero pedirte algo Masaki?—_ expuso finalmente…

— _Dime—_ ambos se colocaban de pie…

— _Sé que apelaras a la estancia de mi hermano en este lugar, pero, su tratamiento… eso lo costeare yo de una u otro manera me hare responsable de eso…—_ termino de decir con seriedad dibujada en su rostro…

— _No te sobre esfuerces… todo saldrá bien…—_ Masaki sintió que los ojos de aquel chico se tornaban brillantes, aunque el pronóstico estaba muy mal para Kunihiro él debía darle fuerzas y ánimos, con aquellas palabras ambos se perdían entre los pasillos.

Una semana se había ido entre angustias y sustos, la salud de su hermano no parecía mejorar, necesitaba con urgencia comenzar un tratamiento rigorosamente para poder contrarrestar aquella enfermedad que atentaba con su vida, su estancia en el hospital se hacía posible gracias a la apelación de Masaki que había pedido encarecidamente que le dejaran permanecer ahí y que esa acción podía ser ocupada en un futuro como una labor social que hospital ofrecía, algo que era muy lejos de la realidad, pero para bien o para la mal, les ayudaría a crecer económicamente al hospital al ver que este realizaba "buenas obras", aunque solo fuera fachada aquello serviría, aunque después de todo tendrían que pagar todo lo que el hospital les brindaba la prioridad era mantener y tratar la enfermedad de Kunihiro a cualquier costo.

Esa enfermedad se hacía cada vez, más fuerte, las defensas de Kunihiro eran demasiado débiles, todo aquel esfuerzo realizado para sacar adelante a su pequeño hermano le pasaban la factura mucho antes de lo que se imaginó.

Despertaba una vez más en aquella habitación blanca, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de poder levantarse pero nuevamente sus débiles brazos lo hacían sucumbir en la cama, respiraba con mucha dificultad con ayuda de una mascaría de oxígeno, tenuemente esa mascara en su rostro lograba disipar y ayudaba a las vías respiratorias de Kunihiro pero por lo menos no habían llegado a entubarlo, y con eso demostraba que aun tenia fuerzas suficientes para seguir viviendo.

La razón de su terquedad por no querer abandonar este mundo era por su principal preocupación… su hermano, todo lo que pensaba era en él, ese era el motivo por el cual debería de seguir luchando, se movía un poco para poder quedar recostado en la cama y ladeando su rostro noto la presencia de su hermano, le observo por un largo rato, élestaba dormido en la silla a un costado de la habitación, dibujo una tenue sonrisa bajo aquella mascara estaba orgulloso, ese era el motor que le permitía seguir… veía como Tetsuhiro comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y llevaba sus manos a su rostro masajeando para poder despertar mejor, al aclarar su visión logro ver a su hermano despierto y alerta le miraba con dulzura y comenzó a reír…

— _Deberías de dormir un poco más… no seas testarudo…—_ se acercaba y le acomodaba las sabanas…

—… _es…—_ sus palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta…

— _Descansa… sé que todo saldrá bien…—_ le miraba tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir…

Kunihiro alzaba su mano para sostener el brazo de Tetsuhiro y acércalo más a él… y apenas susurrar en su oído…

— _Estoy bien…—_ después de ese acto se volvía a acomodar para volver a cerrar sus ojos producto de la medicación que se le había asignado.

Era imposible negar que el miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, ver de esa manera a su hermano era algo que jamás se imaginó apenas y podía decir unas cuantas palabras, ya que su garganta se cerraba inmediatamente, se encontraba débil demasiado débil aunque este tratara de ser fuerte era en vano.

++S~~*~~M++

Se encontraba desesperado sentado en la banca de un pequeño parque cerca del hospital, sus intentos de conseguir algún tipo de trabajo eran echados a la basura, nadie quería darle trabajo a alguien tan joven y sin experiencia, las pocas personas que si le quisieron contratar, la paga era muy por debajo de lo que se imaginó, si lo que quería era pagar todo lo que hacían por su hermano, tenía que trabajar por años incluso al morir, aquello no sería lo suficiente para cancelar aquella factura que con los días crecía cada vez más, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba llegando a un punto en donde quizás el desaparecer de este mundo sería la acción correcta, pero, no, descartaba aquello ya que no se iba a permitir dejar solo a su única familia en ese estado o mucho menos derrochar todo el esfuerzo que Kunihiro hizo por el en estos años.

Pero las deudas la salud de su hermano y todo en general lo estaban ahogando, ya había vendido lo poco que tenían, aquel pequeño apartamento dentro de poco tendría de que desalojarlo. En sus desesperado accionar logro conseguir un trabajo parcial pero, no había ganado lo suficiente para pagar el alquiler, sabía que podía pedir un poco de paciencia al dueño, pero, al final ¿cómo le pagaría…? acaso habría la manera de salir ganando algo en este situación.

Unas cuantas personas se encontraban de paseo entre el parque repleto de árboles, el clima comenzaba a cambiar, cada vez se hacía más fresco, se venían niños corretear entre las hojas que caían, parejas de enamorados demostrándose cariño en cada lugar que sirviera para ocultarse y robando uno que otros besos y caricias, todos eran ajenos a lo que él le ocurría llego a sentirse muy mal al ver tanta sonrisas las cuales quizás él nunca tendría jamás en su rostro, lentamente el chico sumergido en sus pensamientos se colocaba de pie sin percatarse que una chica corría hacia esa dirección por lo que ambos caían al suelo…

— _Oye… no estorbes…—_ le gritaba tratando de ponerse de pie cosa que le fue imposible ya que sus cabellos se habían enredado entre las ropas del chico… — _Ah… ay… levántate…—_ le empujaba tratando que este se levantara…

— _¡Ahí esta…! ¡Ella es…!—_ se oían gritos a lo lejos…

— _Tsk… demonios…—_

— _Oye espera… lo siento ¿estás bien?—_ trataba de llamar a la calma cuando sintió que era jalado rápidamente…

— _¡Corre… corre…!—_ gritaba delante de él agarrando por sus ropas y apresurándole…

— _¿Por qué?—_ preguntaba muy confuso…

— _¡La policía… es la policía corre inútil…!—_ gritaba mientras iba cada vez más rápido…

— _¿Pero…? yo…—_ volteaba a mirar hacia atrás y venia que dos policías les gritaban que se detuviera, culpa o no, no permitiría que le atrapasen no correría ese riesgo, comenzaba entonces a correr a la par de la chica, difícilmente aun atorados salían rápidamente del parque, y cruzaban entre las calles esquivando más de un carro y peatones, se metían entre un callejón y se escondían tras un contenedor de basura…

¿En qué momento paso todo?, solo fue cuestión de segundos el verse ahora en esta situación, huyendo sin razón aparente, después de unos minutos callados la chica se giraba a observarle y comenzaba a tratar de soltar su cabello de entre los botones de la chaqueta que llevaba el chico, ella se jaloneaba a costa de severos movimientos y el dolor de eso comenzaba a sentirse, pero parecía que sus cabellos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que tal acción fuera en vano…

— _Demonios…—_ comenzaba a irritarse…

— _Calma… es fácil espera…—_ amable y delicadamente tomaba ese cabello entre sus manos y comenzaba a soltarlo… unos cuantos segundos más y ambos eran liberados… — _ves no era difícil…—_ diciendo eso el chico le embozaba una sonrisa,

— _Oh… gracias…—_ dijo un poco apenada… y levantándose de ese lugar para irse pero…

— _Espera… ¿Por qué te seguían? ¿Qué hiciste?—_ le tomaba de la mano… la chica le veía un poco sorprendida…

— _No… no es de tu incumbencia…—_ diciendo aquello trataba de soltarse, extrañada ese sujeto tenía una fuerza sobre humana o a lo mejor no la dejaría ir hasta que le asegurara que era inocente…

— _Pues si lo es… me involucraste…—_ dijo colocándose de pie y tomándole ahora por los hombros…

— _¡Ya…! ok ¡robe!… ¿si…? no es mi campo pero lo necesitaba… ¿contento… y ahora que…? ¿me delataras?…—_ soltaba todo aquello observándole un poco molesta…

— _¿Por qué robas? ¿Por qué no trabajas?—_ le cuestionaba…

— _Ja… si pudiera ganarme la vida de otra forma lo haría… pero dime… contratarías a una chica ¿que no ha estudiado nunca… y que además es menor de edad? Yo creo que NO… —_ le dejaba ir un pequeño empujón para así poder soltarse ante los ojos llenos de sorpresa del chico… — _Mi familia… mi familia solo la formamos dos hermanos más y yo… tenemos que ver cómo sobrevivir… ya había estado tres semanas en ese parque, no había problemas para nada, ya había identificado a quienes robar, pero apareciste tú y esto no me servirá de mucho—_ dijo mientras sacaba lo que se encontraba en la cartera que había escondido entre sus ropas… — _malditos ricos que apenas andan efectivo… todo es tarjetas…—_ diciendo aquello tiraba todo dentro del contenedor.

— _¿Tiras todo?—_ le miraba sorprendido…

— _Eres un novato… es rastreable y a estas alturas tienen reporte de robo, no soy una vulgar ladrona no me insultes…—_ le miraba indignada

— _Ladrona al fin de cuentas ¿no?—_ le cuestionaba ante la reacción de la chica

— _Creo que ladrón es aquel que roba para satisfacer sus placeres… yo solo trato de sobrevivir… ¿llamarías a eso delito?—_ le miraba mientras comenzaba a caminar buscando la salida del callejón en el que se encontraban — _Solo hago esto para seguir protegiendo a mi familia, para seguir viviendo… además yo no hago estos tipos de robo… tengo más clase…—_ diciendo aquello se perdía entre la multitud…

— _Si lo plantea de esa forma… no se considera malo o ¿sí?—_ con aquella duda sembrada en su cabeza salía de ese lugar también sin rumbo fijo y con solo una meta, buscar la manera de poder ayudar a su hermano.

Quizás aventurarse a lo que nunca ha hecho, aventurarse a ir en contra de sus principios era algo con lo que aún no se encontraba de acuerdo pero lo intentaría, al día siguiente después de una larga noche donde tuvo una crisis existencial probaría hacer algo que iría en contra de lo que su hermano le había enseñado pero esta era la única manera de hacerlo.

Observa a una chica del otro ladode la calle, pareciera tener dinero consigo, él vestía lo más oscuro que podía con un jeans negro, tenis negros, una camiseta gris y sobre este una chaqueta jeans en negro con capucha, se acercaba lentamente sin levantar sospecha o eso creía, el novato no se había percatado que cerca de la que era su primera víctima estaba un hombre que se había dado cuenta de lo sigiloso y sospechoso que se veía Tetsuhiro, él no noto a aquel hombre solo aprovecharía la oportunidad de que la chica hablaba por celular estaba a punto de tomar la cartera que cargaba esa chica cuando, era rápidamente tomado por el brazo y llevado lejos de ese lugar…

— _Eres un novato… demonios… ese tipo estaba a punto de matarte si te acercabas más idiota…—_ le soltaba y se quitaba la gorra que llevaba sobre su cabeza, dejando caer un largo cabello castaño… se giraba a mirarle completamente furiosa…— _¿Qué crees que haces?—_ le cuestionaba…

— _Tu… pero…—_ apenas decía por la sorpresa…

— _Si vas a meterte a este mundo… debes de ser cuidadoso…—_ le miraba resignada

— _Pero nadie observaba…—_ apenas murmuraba…

— _Eso es lo que tú crees… observa muy bien… esa muchachita no está sola…—_ señalaba de donde le había traído…

Así era a simple vista la chica parecía estar sola, pero no era así un hombre siempre estaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, observando a cada persona que se le acercara…

— _Si te hubieras acercado más, ahorita mismo estuviera recogiendo tu cuerpo muerto… idiota…—_ le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza… — _¿Qué crees que haces?—_ le miraba curiosa…

— _Busco salvar a mi hermano…—_ apenas murmuro… — _No sé qué más hacer… estoy… no puedo hacer… nada…—_ diciendo aquello se dejaba caer al piso ante el asombro de la chica que tenia enfrente…

— _Vamos levántate… mi nombre es Sora… vamos a otro sitio—_ expuso mientras se agachaba para ver su rostro y extendiéndole la mano para que le acompañare…

—… _mi nombre es Tetsuhiro M…—_ sus palabras quedaban en el aire ya que la chica se giraba al verle y le negaba con su cabeza…

— _Solo tu nombre es suficiente…—_ caminaban cruzando varias calles, en silencio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño edificio de apartamentos, comenzaron a subir las gradas hasta que llegaron y se posicionaron enfrente de una puerta… — _Este es el hogar de mi familia…—_ diciendo aquello abría la puerta haciendo un gesto para que entrare…

Con un poco de miedo entraba en aquel humilde apartamento, miraba cada detalle dentro de aquel lugar, había precisamente lo necesario para estar cómodos, ni más ni menos, miraba como Sora rápidamente se dirigía y colocaba un poco de agua a calentar, le hacía un gesto indicándole que se sentara en uno de los sillones, al poco tiempo el agua estaba lista y preparaba un poco de té para ofrecérselo.

— _Disculpa la tardanza…—_ le extendía la taza de té mientras se acomodaba en un sillón…

— _Gracias…—_ le hacía una reverencia y observaba con ambas manos aferradas a la taza a la chica que simplemente estaba en silencio,

— _Tendrás que aprender rápido, si quieres resultados rápidos… puedo ayudarte… pero no tienes que echarte para atrás en el proceso…—_ comenzó a decir mientras sus ojos observaban a un costado donde se encontraba un ventana que daba la mejor vista al cielo… — _puedes convertirte en alguien grande, siempre y cuando no olvides la razón por la que comenzaste…—_ le miraba ahora fijamente…

— _¿qué?... no, espera yo no…—_ se cortaba ante sus palabras mientras todo él comenzaba a temblar, estaría completamente bien hacer algo como eso…— _solo quiero salvar a mi hermano… ese es mi deseo…—_ murmuraba cabizbajo…

— _Eso lo harás… puedo pedir un préstamo para apaciguar lo que te pasa… luego me encargo de que lo pagues ¿te parece?—_ dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té…

— _¿Por qué me ayudarías de esa forma?—_ le miraba completamente confuso…

— _Necesito un compañero… eso es todo… —_ se levantaba de su sitio y comenzó a caminar para ponerse frente a él… — _Te pareces a mi… me veo en ti… por eso quiero ayudarte… ¿aceptas?—_ extendía su mano en espera de que Tetsuhiro hiciera un movimiento…

— _¿Tú confías en mí?—_ le miro confundido ante lo dicho…

— _Porque no lo haría—_ respondió sin duda en sus palabras…

— _No estoy seguro si seré útil, pero acepto…—_ diciendo aquello se levanta y estrechaba la mano de la chica…

— _Cuéntame tu problema… y luego comenzamos a prepararte…—_

Ambos volvían a sentarse y Tetsuhiro comenzaba a contar todo lo que estaba pasando en esos precisos momentos, puedes llamar al encuentro con esa persona ¿suerte? ¿Destino? Sea lo que fuera, era la salida para su mayor preocupación, después de contar todo aquello, la chica tomaba su celular y hacia una rápida llamada mientras salía de esa habitación…

— _Correcto o no… es de alguien importante de quien se trata… hare todo lo que este en mi alcance para cuidarle…—_ se encontraba con un rostro realmente seguro…llega un momento en donde olvidas que es lo bueno y que es lo malo, comenzaba a tenerle sentido a la frase "el fin justifica los medios" pero si no había otra manera… porque parar a preguntarse si es lo correcto a ¿no?...

Después de varias conversaciones y mover varias cosas, todo estaba listo, una pequeña parte se había concedido como préstamo para poder continuar con los exámenes y medicamentos que su hermano necesitaba, porque aunque habían dicho que ayudarían sin paga alguna por el momento hasta que se curara… se negaban a darle un mejor trato y concederle medicamento alguno, salvo aquel que Masaki personalmente se encargaba de suministrarle…

— _Gracias por todo hasta ahora Masaki… espero poder tener pronto más dinero para que sigan con el tratamiento…—_ hablaba por celular desde las afueras del departamento de la chica…

— _ **Te dije que no te preocuparas por nada… a pensar de todo personalmente he estado pendiente de tu hermano…**_ _—_ se oía amablemente en la otra línea…

— _Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho…—_

— _ **Sea lo que sea… Tetsuhiro ten cuidado… tu hermano te necesita…**_ — añadía preocupado…

— _Tendré mucho cuidado no te preocupes… regresare pronto… ¿cuento contigo?—_

— _**Sí, cualquier cosa que pase me comunico contigo inmediatamente…—**_ le respondía rápidamente

— _No le digas nada… hasta pronto…—_

— _ **Él no sabrá nada… nos vemos pronto…**_ _—_ y así si más la llamada se cortaba miraba como la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, observaba como las nubes cubrían a un sol que se despedía por el momento y un hermoso atardecer se presentaba ante sus ojos, se encaminaba nuevamente hacia el departamento ¿era lo mejor que podía hacer? Era lo más rápido que por momento había logrado…

— _¿Todo bien?—_ preguntaba una chica presentándose con delantal frente a él…

— _No te han dicho que eres muy confiada… podría hacerte algo ¿sabes?—_ decía un poco decepcionado mientras se adentraban y observaba a la chica preparar la cena…

— _Hacer… ¿qué?... eres muy amable para poder hacerme algo… además aunque no lo creas se defensa personal y en el último de los casos… tú… eres gay…—_ sus ojos le observaban serenamente ante unos ojos abiertos a mas no poder…

— _¿Tú... tú?—_ le miraba completamente sorprendido como rayos ella se había dado cuenta, un sonrojo comenzó a mostrarse en su rostro ¿tan obvio era?

— _Jajajaja, no eres obvio si es lo que piensas… recuerda ayer, la forma en que soltaste mi cabello, no es de un chico normal… solo fue intuición…—_ reía ante las reacciones de Tetsuhiro…

La noche llegaba entre anécdotas y sueños, aquellos dos habían pasado el resto de la cena hablando a más no poder.

Cuando eres consciente de algo, se puede denominar como delito, él así lo pensaba, él así lo creía, pero la razón por lo cual lo hacia tiraba todo acto de moralidad, ser capaz de dejar de ser quien eres con tal de salvar lo más preciado en tu vida, a eso era lo que él se enfrentaría, sabe a perfección a que mundo se dirige, sabe que debe de aprender rápido, sabe que no se le tendrá permitido equivocarse, sabe que necesita más dinero, sabe perfectamente que estos momentos no puede darse el lujo de acobardarse.

¿Qué tan lejos serias capaz de llegar por proteger tu familia?

En quince días debía aprender lo básico en el mundo del robo, en quince días debía de por lo menos poder sacar una billetera sin que el propietario se diera cuenta… ¿Por qué comenzar desde lo más básico? Seria de esa forma para hacerlo cauteloso…

Sora tenía dos formas de trabajar, la primera de ellas era por su propia cuenta, robaba aquello que sería fácil de vender a algún excéntrico coleccionista y la segunda para la cual me necesitaba de alguna manera era cuando eran contratada para un robo en específico, aquello te hace pensar que entonces se gana una fuerte cantidad de dinero, la respuesta es si y a la vez no, en ese mundo se maneja un sistema bastante meticuloso para los pagos de los honorarios, ya que solo se entrega una pequeña parte en un cheque o en efectivo mientras la otra se amortiza en acciones en alguna empresa, pero no se podía disponer de eso hasta que se pasaba algún tipo de prueba o algo… es un mundo extraño, pero le gustase esa forma o no, no daría marcha atrás a su decisión.

Después de quince días de largo entrenamiento regresaban de su viaje…

— _No sabía que el aluminio podía hacer que pasaras por los sensores sin ser detectados en una tienda…—_ decía completamente admirado

— _La vieja escuela… y sus adaptaciones a este tiempo—_ le contestaba tranquilamente… — _¿Estás listo para lo que se viene?—_ le preguntaba curiosamente

— _¿Me crees si te digo que estoy ansioso…?—_ le miraba para sonreír tan naturalmente…

— _Así me sentí la primera vez…—_ le observaba con una nostalgia dibujada en su rostro…

— _¿Cuál es el objetivo?—_

— _Una pieza en el museo… desde que mi hermano se fue hace unos cuantos años, no se realizaba algún golpe de esta magnitud, por lo que no se lo esperaran…—_ dijo para sacar un folleto de su bolsa y mostrársela a Tetsuhiro…

— _Así que eso vale millones para ese francés… parece insignificante…—_ reía al ver el objeto…

— _No te burles… tiene un valor histórico inimaginable—_ sonreía ante aquello… — _Mañana iremos a echar un vistazo y ver qué podemos hacer…—_ llegaban al departamento y se despojaban de todas sus maletas…

En menos de quince días ese chico temeroso demostraba el don que tenía, fácilmente podía distraer a las personas y despojarles de sus pertenencias, era bastante habilidoso para eso, esa aura de tranquilidad que emanaba de él sería la pieza clave para tener éxito ¿Quién sospecharía de alguien como él?

La mañana llegaba y ellos ya se encontraban más que listos como un par de comunes adolescentes se adentraban en el museo, enumeraban rápidamente los guardias que se encontraban durante su recorrido, identificaban las zonas y los puntos en lo que se movían aquellas cámaras de seguridad, observaban cada ventana que se encontraban a su paso, realizaba un escaneo metal de cada pasillo, de cada exposición, tomaban nota de cada cuanto los guardias se rotaban, hasta el más mínimo detalle no era pasado por alto, llegaban a la exposición internacional la cual era en conmemoración a los ingleses, el objeto de su deseo era un pequeño broche que había pertenecido a la corona británica el cual es demasiado valioso aunque se viera insignificante y les pagarían muy bien por eso.

La persona que les había contratado estaba feliz, el poder dar ese tipo de golpes le agradaba, su amada colección de antigüedades crecería y eso significaba mucho para él, hace años atrás mientras el hermano de Sora se encontraba en la ciudad era él quien se encargaba de cumplir sus caprichos esquivaba siempre a los policías los cuales cada vez quedaban más perdidoso en ridículo al ver lo poco que podían recoger de pruebas, pero desde que este se fue al extranjero su colección había dejado de crecer, conocer de nuevo cuenta que Sora como hermana de quien era su ladrón favorito, podía satisfacer sus caprichos no se negó ante aquello y rápidamente les pedía lo primero que tanto deseaba.

Se encontraban sentados en una cafetería situada al frente del museo, sacaban libretas y comenzaban a escribir…

— _Creo que sería perfecto hacerlo durante el día…—_ susurraba mientras hacia un esquema general de los pasillos… — _¿qué tienes Sora?—_ levantaba su vista para mirarle, esta le quitaba lo que había realizado en la libreta y comenzaba a realizar círculos…

— _Cada cinco minutos las cámaras se giran y crean un punto ciego… justo… aquí… te dije que ya no tienen una estricta seguridad—_ señalaba un punto y sonreía…

— _Entonces que te parece si para mañana hacemos ese trabajo… sé que vamos a hacer—_ ambos se cruzaban de brazos y comenzaron a idear el plan a seguir…

— _Mañana vienen excursiones de colegios, será muy interesante…—_ salían de aquel lugar con rumbo a buscar lo que necesitarían para el siguiente día…

Pensar que lo que se hace es malo o no, no tiene sentido a estas alturas, las razones por lo que él lo hacía eran más que suficientes, pensar que muchas personas son juzgadas mal precisamente por optar por ese camino no era bueno, si en algún momento llegara a ser atrapado no se negaría a las acusaciones, no había comenzado para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, no lo hacía por poder, lo hacía para cuidar y proteger lo único importante en su vida, y estaba con la fiel convicción que no se avergonzaría por ello.

Después de una tarde donde habían buscado todo lo que iban a utilizar se encaminaban otra vez desde temprano al museo, esta vez separados, vestidos completamente distintos a un día anterior, Tetsuhiro iba con una camisa de botones manga tres cuartos color azul, un jeans en color ocre, unos tenis azul oscuro, un gorro negro el cual solo cubría la mitad de su cabeza, una mochila algo mediana negra la cual la llevaba solo colgada de un lado, un libreta algo grande y un lápiz que llevaba sobre su oreja parecía un simple estudiante de artes que estaba en busca de una tarea para su clase, Sora por otro lado llegaba puesto una blusa bastante holgada color blanca, con un falda jeans azul, medias negras, tenis negros y bolso sobre su espalda, llevaba el cabello en una trenza y se había colocado mechas de varios colores, ambos tenían una misión y fuera como fuera la debían cumplir.

Entraban cada quien por su lado, Tetsuhiro rápidamente se movía por los pasillos y paraba en una exposición habría la libreta en sus manos tomaba el lápiz y comenzaba aparentemente a dibujar lo que veía frente a sus ojos, no muy lejos de la exhibición que tenía lo que buscaban, Sora por otro lado esperaba pacientemente el primer grupo de estudiantes para colarse entre ellos, su misión provocar en ellos el elemento que les ayudaría a robar lo que querían.

Después de poder colarse en un grupo, los chicos que iban ahí comenzaban a acercarse a Sora y tratar de entablar una plática con ella, al principio se negaba, pero era parte de su plan hacer eso al principio, poco después de risas, cuentos fallidos y bromas de mal gusto esta comenzaba a reírse y coquetear con ellos…

— _Entonces si ¿estás sola?—_ preguntaba uno mientras se acercaba cada más a ella…

— _Oh… si nadie pudo acompañarme hoy… y yo quería hacer una travesura…—_ exponía en fingida tristeza

— _¿Qué?—_ exponía uno

— _¿Podemos ayudar?—_ preguntaba otro… ella comenzó a reír y negaba con las manos ante la insistencia de los demás, paraba inmediatamente en el pasillo al preciso momento en que las cámaras cambiaban su dirección y les veía rápidamente…

— _Activen la alarma de incendio…—_ expuso quedamente, ante los ojos de asombro de los cuatro chicos que le seguían, se miraban unos a otros y uno de ellos rápidamente se acercaba a la pared y bajaba la palanca…

Por otro lado Tetsuhiro levantaba su mirada y observa como Sora había llegado justo al punto ciego que dejaban las cámaras, se movía despacio con rumbo a la exhibición inglesa esperando la señal para tomar aquello entre sus manos abría su mochila y comenzaba a guardar la libreta y el lápiz apenas la cerraba cuando la señal de ponerse en acción se escuchaba en sus oídos.

Unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que en todo el lugar se escuchara una alarma y los altavoces llamando a la calma, los chicos rápidamente tomaban la mano de Sora y salían corriendo buscando la salida mientras ella rápidamente volteaba a mirar en dirección de la exhibición y veía como Tetsuhiro pasaba rápidamente por el centro donde estaba colocado el broche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aprovechando el alboroto realizado lo tomaba y guardaba en su mochila, agarraba del brazo a una señora de edad avanzada y le ayudaba a salir de ahí…

Los guardias de seguridad estaban más pendientes de cómo sacar a todos que habían perdido de vista las exposiciones una vez afuera Tetsuhiro se quitaba el gorro y se movía entre la gente lejos de ahí, por otro lado Sora reía divertida con el grupo de chicos causantes de la farsa alarma y se despedía de ellos para irse por otro camino, ambos cruzaban calles hasta que llegaron a ponerse frente a frente al acercarse entre sí apenas se tocaron por los hombros y se iban en direcciones contrarias.

Dos horas más tarde Tetsuhiro llegaba al departamento, al entrar veía a Sora jugar con el broche en sus manos

— _No lo vayas a perder…—_ le susurraba mientras dejaba caer la mochila…

— _¿La ropa?—_ preguntaba la chica al verle…

— _En algún contenedor de basura…—_ le respondía mientras se sentaba y encendía el televisor…

— _Lo hicimos bien…—_ decía mientras se sentaba a la par de Tetsuhiro y veían lo que pasaba en las noticias, mientras ambos sonreían en entera satisfacción.

++S~~*~~M++

Por otro lado en el museo se había llamado a la policía a los varios minutos de haber evacuado a todos los visitantes y percatarse que todo había sido una farsa alarma y hasta revisar cada pasillo se dieron cuenta que algo faltaba, por lo que les llamaban para que llegaran a investigar.

Ya habían acordonado todo alrededor mientras buscaban algún indicio que les mostrara que había pasado, se realizaban los interrogatorios requeridos a todo el personal, mientras trataban de contener a la prensa que cada vez trataba de acercarse más y averiguar lo que pasaba, uno entre los policías se acerca a un joven de cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta, vestido todo de negro y con una larga gabardina y le pedía que le acompañase…

— _Ya se interrogo a todos los guardias, no reportan ningún sospechoso alguno…—_ decía mientras lo encaminaba al lugar donde se encontraba el broche robado…

— _Les vieron la cara y ustedes bola de idiotas no pudieron hacer nada…—_ murmuraba mientras sacaba de su gabardina un par de guantes se ajustaba las gafas y comenzaba a revisar todo ese lugar…

Él era un reconocido detectiveun total genio en su área, era el orgullo de la policía pues a su temprana edad ya había resuelto muchos casos de robo o de algún crimen, él tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas y su inteligencia se basaba en examinar el lugar de los hechos, buscar pistas y ver lo obvio donde nadie podía ver, estaba molesto por ver como un grupo de ineptos no podían encontrar alguna pista que les llevara a sospechar de alguien, pero a la misma vez se encontraba ansioso por enfrentarse a tan curioso caso.

Ese era el comienzo de una persecución sin precedentes, el comienzo de una nueva vida para todos los que estuvieren involucrados con ese grupo de chicos.

* * *

Esperando que esto fuera de su agrado y que cualquier comentario bueno o malo a la orden todo sea por seguir mejorando…

Muchas gracias y un saludo enorme a usted si usted que se tomó el tiempo para leer esto.

Y pues si soy de pocas palabras n.n…

Hasta la próxima~ Bye~


	2. Cambiar — Juzgar — ¡Te tengo!

Después de una eternidad vuelvo a aparecer, lamento mucho la demora, espero que esto siga siendo de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo fantaseo con ellos, sin más que aclarar disfruten la lectura y disculpen los posibles fallos.

* * *

 **Cambiar — Juzgar** **— ¡Te tengo!**

La tensión cada vez se sentía más fuerte en ese lugar, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre el joven de cabellos largos, quien a estas alturas no había pronunciado más palabras por lo sucedido salvo aquellas que dijo al llegar al lugar, se había dedicado a sacar todas sus herramientas de trabajo para buscar alguna pista que le llevara al encargo de ese robo.

Observaba detenidamente el exhibidor donde había sido puesto el broche, el material de este era de madera de una altura de medio metro y sobre este un pequeño cojín azul marino en el cual se encontraba puesto el broche, había sido colocado en medio de la exhibición para enmarcar la importancia que esta tenia, aquella joya de 5x5 centímetros asemejaba una flor plateada de cinco pétalos los cuales no terminaban de darle forma ya que se enredaban haciendo un curva antes de llegar al centro y al pequeños diamantes, en total se contaban cinco diamantes de un quilate, cada uno era el encargado de unir cada pétalo, valorada en 358 mil euros en Gran Bretaña y en 47.5 millones de yenes en Japón y a eso sumarle el valor histórico de la misma, sin duda había sido un excelente golpe para el ladrón y uno muy duro para el museo.

El detective encargado del caso se acercaba al exhibidor de madera y con un frasco en sus manos introduce un aplicador magnético dentro del frasco de polvo, este se agrupaba en la punta del aplicador y tomaba la forma de una "brocha" lo llevaba en dirección de la superficie que examinaría y comenzó a aplicar sobre la base de madera cuando termino de aplicar el polvo, sostenía el aplicador encima del frasco y con un pequeño jalón en la parte alta del aplicador se alzaba el imán, dejando caer el polvo en el frasco. Inmediatamente se creaban patrones de huellas en la base, sacaba una cinta adhesiva, la colocaba sobre esos patrones para fijar las huellas y realizar el levantamiento de las mismas para posteriormente colocarlas en una base para su revisión, realizaba la misma acción con el cojín para verificar si habían huellas en el pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver solo restos de un polvo negro sobre este, le tocaba con curiosidad y murmuro para sí mismo — _Grafito…—_ mientras su entrecejo se fruncía.

Los presentes solo le admiraban realizar aquellas acciones, ya que había pedido encarecidamente que nadie tocara nada mientras él revisaba…

— _¿Todo bien?—_ Cuestiono intrigado el conservador del museo al ver que toda acción de joven detective había cesado

Este se giraba para verle y soltando un suspiro de mala manera pregunto— _¿Ya revisaron las cámaras?—_ mientras se guardaba el frasco del polvo magnético que utilizo en su gabardina y se retiraba los aguantes… — _ten para que revisen y comparen con las huellas del personal del museo…—_ extendía su mano dando aquella base donde había colocado las huellas a uno de los policías que se encontraban en la escena…

— _Si señor—_ afirmaba el uniformado para tomar aquel objeto y retirarse de ahí…

El platinado dirigió una mirada seria a los que ahí se encontraban estos le observaban con meticulosa atención, mientras tanto él se acomodaba unos de sus mechones que habían ido a parar a su cara, con ayuda de sus delgados dedos acomodaba aquel platinado fleco detrás de su oreja y volvía a expresar de manera tosca y directa…— _Pregunte ¿ya revisaron las cámaras?—_ esta vez un poco más molesto.

Todos los policías que estaban ahí reunidos para dar apoyo al detective y custodiar la zona se miraban unos a otros hasta que finalmente uno de los policías se armaba de valor para caminar hacia la cercanía del peli largo y contestarle — _Si señor, pero… no notamos nada sospechoso…—_ el hombre en cuestión, admiraba al peli largo con un rostro totalmente pálido el sabia por rumores que aunque ese chico fuera joven tenía un carácter de los mil demonios tanto así que hasta los mismo superiores temían cometer un error frente a él y cometer un error era el detonante para que explotara; estaba tan entregado a la investigación en la cual no hasta el momento no había fallado ninguna y el tener a personas que solo le estorbaban lo ponía más que enfadado, aquel pobre policía se encogía de hombros, pues podía ver como el aura que emanaba el detective era bastante amenazante.

El silencio se hizo presente, todos aquellos uniformados tragaron grueso estaban seguros que ese hombre estallaría, pero dado a la seriedad del asunto el platinado solo expuso grave y serio.

— _Quiero verlas…—Al instante en que dijo aquello observo con las cejas juntas_ al encargado del museo, este solo asentía y le indicaba que le siguiera.

Caminaban ambos por entre los pasillos, la mirada astuta del platinado analizaba todo a su paso, posibles puntos ciegos entre otras cosas, al volver su vista al frente noto la espalda rígida de quien se hacía llamar el conservador del museo este tenía una función importante la cual era de adquirir las piezas que se pondrían en exhibición, por lo tanto el echo del robo le hizo estar bastante nervioso, él joven al notar aquello decidió que lo mejor era relajarse un poco, no deseaba entorpecer su accionar si ese sujeto estaba perdido en sus lamentos internos, aquel detective se encontraba ahora un poco más calmado observando de nuevo a cuenta todo a su alrededor inclusive las cámaras de seguridad

— _Las cámaras tienen una mala secuencia al moverse…—_ afirmaba al ver que estas se movían…

El conservador ante escuchar aquello elevo su mirada hacia las cámaras en las esquinas y sitios que según ellos eran estratégicos, tomo aire y suspiro diciendo.— _No nos habíamos visto en la necesidad de reforzar ese detalle, por lo general las personas al ver las cámaras se tornan muy nerviosas—_ explicaba el encargado.

— _Si claro, dile eso a quien se robó el broche, tal vez para la próxima se ponga nervioso y no lo haga—_ dijo con tono burlesco y tratando de no ser tan sarcástico — _La seguridad en este lugar es un fiasco deben si y solo si reforzarla_ — terminaba de decir seriamente.

Atravesaban otro pasillo y se detenían enfrente de una puerta la cual tenía un rotulo bajo la siguiente leyenda "Solo personal autorizado", el conservador sacaba una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y abría la puerta con suma calma, ambos entraron en el lugar la habitación era algo pequeña y bastante oscura aquel hombre de cabellos negros rápidamente se movía hacia un interruptor accionándolo y la luz se encendía dejando ver lo que ahí se encontraba, en ese minúsculo cuarto caliente por la computadora que grababan las imágenes de todo el museo, se contaban apenas dos sillas, un pequeño escritorio, una computadora, en la pared cuatro pantallas donde cada una se dividía en cuatro al final se tenía la visión de 16 cámaras.

El pelinegro se acercaba a la computadora cliqueaba unos cuantos iconos, introducía una pequeña contraseña y le daba pleno acceso a las grabaciones, después de hacer aquello el enderezó su cuerpo y observo al detective, señaló con su mano el computador haciéndole entender al peli largo que ya tenía todo el permiso para que este revisara.

— _Sus compañeros revisaron las grabaciones antes de que usted llegara…—_ explicaba dándole el espacio para que este tomara asiento frente a la cámaras

— _Esos sujetos, no saben ni que es lo que deben buscar—_ se acercaba tomaba el mouse y retrocedía las grabaciones media hora antes de que se hubiere activado la alarma de incendios.

Un llamado llego al radio del conservador el cual se disculpó con el detective y partió del lugar.

Había quedado solo en aquella habitación miraba expectante cada uno de los recuadros que tenía frente a él admiraba detenidamente cada uno de los rostros de las personas que ahí aparecían, sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzaba con la esquina de esta a golpear la mesa, no quería perder detalle alguno, por lo que aquella manía que realizaba era para poder controlar esa ansiedad que iba creciendo en su interior al no poder ver algo que le facilitara una pista ante lo sucedido, después de haber regresado ya en tercera ocasión la grabación al mismo punto que él había identificado como el inicio de todo, detenía la cinta justo en el momento en que se escuchaba la alarma, miraba cuidadosamente un recuadro y analizaba…

En la escena se podía observar a tres chicos en diferentes ángulos los cuales llevaban unas libretas y lápices, observaba como los tres en el momento que la alarma sonaba caminaba hacia el pasillo que dirigía a la salida, se vieron envueltos entre la ola de personas que desesperadas buscaban salir, los tres chicos a los cuales no perdió de vista por algo en particular _sus vestimentas_ , les observo detenidamente, uno de los chicos el cual vestían con una chaqueta de jeans azul se acercaba de frente al exhibidor, el otro llevaba puesto unos audífonos pasaba por el lado izquierdo del exhibidor, mientras que el ultimo el cual llevaba un gorro pasaba por el lado derecho, en la escena solo se veía como los tres pasaban cerca del exhibidor y la ola de personas cubrían la vista del exhibidor, solo esa cámara daba vista a ese lugar en esos momentos como tratar de averiguar ¿quién había sido el que había tomado la joya?

— _Imposible… uno de esos debió ser pero ¿quién?_ — Regresaba otra vez la grabación unas cuantas veces más, ya estaba dándose por vencido cuando de pronto noto algo… — _¿Eso es…?_ —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, honestamente era un GENIO.— _Te tengo—_ de nuevo a cuenta repetía la grabación al notar como el chico de gorro iba cerrando su mochila, el chico de audífonos iba con sus manos en los bolsillos y el de la chaqueta jeans iba con sus manos libres… — _ambos son diestros, así que debió ser solo uno… el que iba con sus manos libres… —_ murmuraba al notar como este se había acercado claramente hacia el exhibidor, este era su principal y único sospechoso.

Salía de aquella habitación y ahora si sacaba un cigarro y lo colocaba en su boca, el conservador del museo que le había llevado hasta ahí se acercaba a él y dijo.

— _Lo lamento, aquí no puede fumar—_ le miraba tímidamente.

El joven detective miraba a su contra parte le dedicaba un mal gesto con su rostro para luego decir — _No fumo, solo es para quitarme la ansiedad—_ diciendo esto tomaba el cigarrillo y lo tiraba al basurero más próximo, era un poco vergonzoso pero el sabor de la menta en sus labios y esa sensación de picor en su garganta era suficiente para su ansiedad… — _parece ser que logre encontrar algo, deben antes de abrir este lugar mejorar la seguridad, se comenzara una investigación, le informare a mi superior—_ terminando de hablar se alejaba del lugar y buscaba la salida de ese sitio.

Los policías que custodiaban aun el lugar lo vieron dirigirse a la salida y el que antes había sido el valiente en hablar de las grabaciones, se separó del grupo para correr y gritar.

— _Detective… ¿encontró algo?—_ preguntaba a lo lejos.

El joven se giraba para verle de medio lado y expuso — _Claro, encontré al sujeto—_ diciendo aquello se perdía entre los pasillos del museo.

Se había retirado de aquel lugar sin esperar a sus compañeros de trabajo, se encontraba ya en las instalaciones de la policía, su oficina era modesta, apenas tenía un silla adicional a la propia y escritorio bastante amplio que se encontraba tapizado de papeles, de informes, sentencias y tanta cosa que él creía que fuera necesaria, también habían una librera de tres niveles repleta de libros con referencias a casos e investigaciones realizadas, los cuales en ocasiones le servía de referencia para poder salir de algún caso difícil que se le presentara, del otro lado de la librera se encontraban acomodados tres archivadores de tres gavetas cada uno, en los cuales se encontraban todos los expedientes de casos que habían pasado en algún momento por sus manos ya sea por una simple revisión o por algo más complejo y en un espacio en la pared se encontraba un diploma en el cual se daba a informar que el joven se había graduado de la academia con honores, en aquel escritorio a penas visible se encontraba una pequeña placa en la cual rezaba la leyenda _**Souichi Tatsumi – Investigación Criminal**_.

Souichi se acomodaba en su escritorio y retiraba algunos papeles para poder tener acceso a su computadora y encenderla para luego comenzar a escribir un informe detallado de lo que había pasado esa misma tarde en el museo, su informe tan perfecto para él, siempre llevaba fuertes críticas y regaños hacia sus propios compañeros, pero a estas alturas su manera de actuar ya era bastante conocida por todos los de la jefatura por lo que no sé molestaban ante las palabras de molestia que él joven de cabellera platinada les dejaba en cada uno de sus informes.

El reloj ya marcaba los ocho de la noche, observaba todo a su alrededor al notar que ya casi nadie se encontraba en las oficinas cercanas a la suya, se estiraba y acomodaba las papeles o trataba de hacerlo para disponer a retirarse de ese lugar.

— _Que rápido pasa el día demonios…—_ salía del edificio, se acomodaba su gabardina y se levanta el cuello de esta para tratar de apaciguar lo helado que se encontraba el clima, Tatsumi comenzaba a caminar entre las calles, odiaba pasar por la zona más lujosa de aquel lugar, pero era el camino más corto para llegar a su departamento ya que se negaba a usar algún trasporte que lo dejara mucho más cerca, simplemente por el hecho de que a todos los que subieran o iban ya ahí los veía con cara de delincuentes y al hacerlo no se detendría a evitar el golpearlos y arrestarlos, ya antes había pasado eso cuando decidió ir por el metro pero gracias a los regaños de su superior mejor evito esos sitios su sentido de justicia era demasiado agudo e insoportable para aquellos que tenían la desdicha de verse sospechosos ante sus ojos. Mientras caminaba entre hoteles y tiendas para ricos, observo como una pareja de jóvenes se bajaban de un taxi y se adentraban al hotel… — _Calenturientos…—_ murmuro para salir rápido de ese lugar.

Media hora después se encontraba en su departamento había salido ya de darse una rápida ducha y se movía apenas con la toalla colada en su cintura en el departamento a la escasa cocina donde apenas se veían un horno microondas, una estufa pequeña y un refrigerador en el cual apenas tenía botellas con agua, jugos y uno que otro sándwich empacado, sacaba una botella de jugo de ahí y luego del microondas sacaba un sándwich que había puesto a calentar antes de irse a bañar, se dirigía a la sala donde apenas se encontraba un sillón el cual le improvisaba una cama, no era que hace poco se había mudado ahí, es solo que no quería tener muchas cosas en ese lugar.

Se había ido por capricho propio de su casa, no toleraba que el intruso como él lo nombro estuviera durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, por lo que había optado por irse a vivir solo, además de que con eso no daría razones para que se dieran malos entendidos y situaciones incomodas, había tomado la primera prenda que había encontrado en el suelo, vivir solo había contribuido a que fuera una persona bastante desordenada más de lo que ya lo era, se colocaba el pantalón mientras comenzaba a comer, veía con desgano lo desordenado del lugar, pero suspiraba aliviado ya que su hermana pequeña llegaría al día siguiente para acomodar y limpiar su desorden.

Analizaba los actos de esta tarde y trataba otra vez de recrear todo en su cabeza, no entendía la razón de dicho robo, bueno no era eso en realidad, lo que no cabía en su mente era que el ladrón fuera alguien de casi su misma edad, todo a causa de los sospechosos, estaba consciente que él había superado muchas pruebas para ser lo que era ahora, sabía que era el más joven hasta el momento que se había graduado y más con honores, sabía que hasta ahora siendo menor había logrado un buen puesto como detective de la división de Investigación Criminal, sabía que era al único a quien le habían permito moverse por su propia cuenta, más se sentía orgulloso de ello, conocía bien que le respetaban, sabía que era un ejemplo a seguir, hasta estas alturas había logrado méritos en los cuales muchos habían tardado años, pero ¿por qué el chico que cometió aquel robo lo hizo? ¿Por qué optar por la solución más cobarde? ¿Por qué no intentar luchar de otra manera? ¿Por qué elegir lo más fácil? ¿Por qué no tomar la responsabilidad de ser útiles a la sociedad, a sus ideales, a su conciencia? No entendía la razón para que alguien simplemente escogiera lo más vil y fácil que se le presentaba frente a su vida, tenían pies, tenían manos, podían ir y trabajar, podían ir y luchar, podían ir y enfrentarse, ante todo, podían ir y sudar, podían ir y poner la cara al sol y luchar. ¿Por qué ser tan cobardes? ¿Por qué no buscar otras posibilidades? ¿Cómo obtenían el valor para seguir con sus vidas todos los días?

No lograba comprender la razón por la cual robaban, solo sabía que al final la razón solo servía para complacer sus gustos, sus deseos, sus anhelos, más nunca por algo de fuerza mayor, solo veían la posibilidad de obtener lo que quisieran de la manera más fácil y sin el menor esfuerzo posible, de esa manera lo creía, de esa manera lo pensó siempre, más ahora esos pensamientos volvieron a invadirle, a llenar su cabeza de ideas, de sugestiones, de contradicciones, la razón era sencilla, los chicos tenían su edad y eso le irritaba de sobremanera.

Terminaba de comer y beber, se colocaba una camiseta que al igual que el pantalón le había encontrado en el suelo, secaba sus cabellos ya que su hermana desesperadamente siempre le advertía que debía de cuidarlo, cosa que a él le daba igual, pero tenía por lo menos intentar que su pequeña y adorada hermana no se molestara y preocupara, suficiente tiene ya con la situación de su hermano y las presiones que acarreaba del trabajo, un par de horas más pasaban terminaba de ordenar papeles que había traído de su trabajo, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero ¿Quién podría notar aquello? En su departamento trabajabas más tranquilo y sin interrupciones, se retiraba sus gafas y se acomodaba en el sillón acostado, aquella tranquilidad de su apartamento lo envolvía rápidamente en un profundo sueño, su último pensamiento fue que atraparía a ese vil ladrón.

++S~~*~~M++

La tarde se hacía presente, la brisa azotaba en su rostro mientras observaba como los arboles bailaban al compás del viento, sentía aquella brisa colar entre sus huesos y era bastante agradable sentirlo, se encontraba totalmente pensativo ante las acciones que había realizado unas cuantas horas atrás, después de haber terminado de ver las noticias donde le hacían especial énfasis al gran robo realizado en el museo, luego de darse cuenta del terrible acto del cual fue participe había optado por salir del apartamento…

— _¿En realidad lo hice?_ — se preguntaba mientras elevaba su vista al cielo, se había sentado en las gradas que daban a aquel apartamento, algo llamado conciencia lo comenzaba a atormentar, en definitiva se sentía la peor basura de este mundo pues, su hermano con dificultades le enseño demasiadas cosas en las cuales estaba el respeto a lo ajeno, pero tal parece en estos momentos aquellas enseñanzas se habían ido muy lejos. Tragaba grueso había traicionado la confianza de su hermano aunque… fue por una buena causa, debía de haberlo hecho para salvarle, Tetsuhiro había cambiado sus enseñanzas para poder sobrevivir en este mundo cruel les gustara o no, estuviera de acuerdo o no. — _Ahora ya no es el momento de echarse para atrás_ — se contestaba ante la pregunta que anteriormente se había realizado.

— _Ya lo dijiste…_ —se escuchó a su espalda una voz — _Ya no es el momento de echarse para atrás y huir, tu hermano te necesita_ — terminaba de hablar para disponerse a sentarse a un lado del chico.

Tetsuhiro se puso en pie de prisa y observando a la joven expreso totalmente apresurado.— _Sora, nuevamente gracias por la a…_ — le miraba sorprendido mientras hacía una reverencia, gracias a ella y a sus concejos logró reunir el dinero que necesitaba para su hermano y en ese preciso momento en el que el mismo se castigaba por la forma en que había podido conseguirlo, ella llegaba con la verdad deslizándose por sus labios, esa chica había llegado perfectamente en el momento en el que él lo necesitaba, más aún, sin haber buscado esa ayuda.

Esta al notar aquel acto honorable le interrumpía — _No, no debes agradecer… ambos necesitábamos del otro. —_ Tetsuhiro la observaba con devoción y dibujando una sonrisa, Sora comprendió que el chico se sentía mejor pues aquella sonrisa era tan linda y llena de vida en su rostro que incluso causo un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella entonces chasqueo la lengua y agrego _. —Ahora bien, debemos de salir ¿te alistas?_ — se levantaba de ese sitio para nuevamente regresar al apartamento.

Unas horas después, luego haber tomado un taxi que les había conducido a su destino, ambos se bajaban de aquel transporte el cual se estaciono, enfrente de un hermoso y lujoso hotel, ese era el lugar de encuentro, finalmente el momento habían llegado. Harían la entrega de aquel broche que habían robado ese mismo día por la mañana, ambos entraban en aquel hotel, se introdujeron por el lobby ante los ojos expectantes de los que yacían ahí, habían muchas personas platicando en los sofás llenos de lujo de aquel establecimiento muchos quizás esperaban una habitación o quizás pasaban el tiempo, ambos pasaron desapercibidos al lado de clientes que salían y de los mismos empleados como de los huéspedes, pasaban entre el pasillo y se colocaban enfrente de la recepción, una joven de cabellos caobas le realizaba un pequeño gesto con el cual les indicaban que le dieran un poco de tiempo mientras terminaba de realizar una llamada, unos segundos después la mujer colgaba el auricular mientras les observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Bienvenidos ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?_ —preguntaba mientras realizaba una reverencia.

— _Hola ¿el señor Jean-Jacques Labadie se encontrará?_ — preguntaba la chica ante los ojos llenos de asombro de la joven encargada de la recepción al escuchar aquel nombre salir de sus labios.

Con su mirada llena de incertidumbre pregunto — _¿Quiénes le buscan?_ — para disponer a levantar el auricular del teléfono esperando la contestación a la pregunta para marcar el numero requerido.

— _Sora_ — contestaba, mientras la chica de recepción marcaba número y habla al poco tiempo

— _ **Monseiur Labadie, désolé de vous interrompre, la recherche d'un jeune couple se dit Sora**_ — _(Señor, Labadiel, perdone interrumpir, le busca una pareja la joven dice llamarse Sora)_ hablaba por el teléfono, esperaba a que le respondiera para luego completar. — _ **Compris monsieur—**_ _(Entendido señor)_ de nuevo a cuenta volvía a colocar el auricular en su posición, les miraba y al poco tiempo en un suspiro concluyó — _por favor pasen al siguiente salón, el Señor Labadiel pronto les atenderá—_ con esto señalaba a un costado para que se encaminaran aun salón bastante elegante donde esperaría a que les recibieran.

El salón era un lujo, los pilares que rodeaban el lugar eran de un color hueso, había sillones elegantes del más fino y pulcro de los cueros al centro del lugar, unas pequeñas mesas de vidrio entre cada juego de sillones, la alfombra de un azul oscuro cubría todo el piso del lugar, en el techo se podía observar un gran candelabro en un color dorado con detalles totalmente magníficos, ambos jóvenes se acercaban a uno de los sillones y se sentaban mientras esperaban a que llegaran a recibirles, Sora mientras se sentaba elevaba su vista a una de las esquinas y observaba una cámara colocada en ese lugar, realizaba una pequeña reverencia y se acomodaba en el sillón.

— _Todo esto ¿siempre es necesario? —_ preguntaba el joven al poco tiempo, al sentir como los que se encontraban en ese lugar no apartaban la vista de ellos.

— _Solo la primera vez Tetsuhiro, somos nuevos, no los culpes por estar atentos—_ exponía la chica mientras de nuevo a cuenta observaba a la cámara que anteriormente había visto.

— _Nos observan… ¿Por qué razón no se apura en salir entonces? —_ cuestionaba un poco molesto Tetsuhiro ante el hecho de esperar.

— _Un poco de paciencia Tetsuhiro—_ reía al observar como Tetsuhiro se estaba inquietando.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras solo observaban como estaba decorado aquel lugar y evitando un poco la incomodidad de que todos los presentes les observaban.

Por otro lado, en el último piso de aquel hotel en una habitación a oscuras apenas iluminada por unas pantallas, se encontraban dos hombres, uno de ellos sentado enfrente de las pantallas y el otro unos cuantos pasos tras de él, ambos habían estado observando a la pareja desde el momento que estos habían bajado del taxi que los había conducido a ese lugar.

— _Monseiur, esos son los chicos que hicieron la pequeña travesura en el museo ¿verdad? —_ preguntaba el que se encontraba de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tal parece el pequeño acto realizado en el museo le había caído muy en gracia.

— _Sí, certains enfants sont encore— (Si, son unos niños todavía)_ contesto mientras se giraba en su silla y le extendía un sobre — _Ahí está lo acordado por mademe Sora, en efectivo como lo pidió—_ él otro le tomaba el sobre y se giraba nuevamente para ver las pantallas y miraba expectante la cara del chico — _d'être une recrue, il n'a rien fait de mal — (Para ser un novato, no lo hizo nada mal)_ sonreía en entera satisfacción ante lo que los chicos habían logrado.

— _Monseiur iré a atenderles ¿algo que desee decirle a la señorita?—_ se giraba hacia la puerta y se detenía con su mano puesta en el pomo para esperar contestación alguna mientras ladeaba su rostro para observarle.

El hombre que seguía observando las pantallas solo elevo un brazo en señal de negación para al poco tiempo escuchar de su boca — _je l'espère il mieux suivre frère garçon_ — _(espero que el hermano del chico siga mejor)_ con aquellas últimas palabras el otro se retiraba de la habitación.

Caminaba en silencio por el pasillo en busca del elevador, admiraba el sobre que aun llevaba en sus manos y lo guardaba entre su saco — _a veces peca de buena gente señor Labadiel—_ murmuraba mientras se detenía enfrente de las puertas del elevador y accionaba de unos botones, al poco tiempo las puertas se abrían y se adentraba para ir al encuentro con los chicos.

Minutos más tarde salía del elevador, caminaba directamente hacia donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes mientras un grupo de cinco hombres le seguían algunos pasos atrás, estos habían estado todo ese tiempo paseando entre el lobby y los salones en espera de alguna orden para actuar de inmediato, al entrar al salón al que se dirigía rápidamente visualizo a la chica, sonrió y murmuro para sí mismo — _mocosa has crecido_ — al acercarse más noto como el rostro del chico le veía irritadamente "error" pensó para posicionarse frente a ellos y saludar — _Hola niños, vaya, vaya… no creen que es muy tarde para que anden solos en la calle—_ reía abiertamente a te lo dicho por él mismo.

Sora al verle se levantaba, realizaba una pequeña reverencia e indicaba a su compañero que se levantara _—Taichirou… él es mi compañero Tetsuhiro…—_ ambos solo se observaban y la tensión se sintió entre ambos, al notarlo Sora tomo el brazo de Tetsuhiro para acercarlo un poco hacia ella — _¿Tienes lo que nos corresponde?—_ le dirigía la pregunta al sujeto frente a ellos.

— _¿Sora cuantas veces debo repetirte que me llames Isogai?—_ le miraba con ojos de entero reproche mientras intento inútilmente tocar el rostro de ella ya que la mano de Tetsuhiro había detenido tal acción… — _¡Oh vaya!—_ se reía a carcajadas ante la acción… — _Tranquilo, solo juego un poco, espero este con ustedes nuestro pequeño paquete… ¿Por favor me siguen?—_ Se giraba para caminar en dirección de un nuevo salón, les hizo pequeñas señas para que lo siguieran y así fue, pasaron por el lobby del hotel bajo los ojos expectantes de todos los huéspedes y personal que laboraban ahí, y es que la escena daba a entender muchas situaciones un hombre de porte gallardo vestido con traje negro de lo más fino, sus zapatos resplandecientes y su color cabello plateado le daba un perfecto aire opulento, seguido de los dos jóvenes que descuadraban la escena y detrás de estos los cinco sujetos, estaba demás creer que su labor era de guardaespaldas, por esa razón las miradas recaían sobre ellos, ¿Quiénes eran aquellos chicos que desenliaban en aquel cuadro? ¿Qué habrían hecho aquellos jóvenes para ser llevados de esa manera? Más de alguno de los presentes sintió pena por ellos, sea lo que fuera no deseaban estar en esa situación, pero que tan equivocados están al juzgarlos de esa manera, aquellos jóvenes no eran lo que nadie de ese lugar pensaba y si supieran la verdad sus mentes jamás lo asimilarían.

Entraban al lugar de su destino una pequeña habitación modesta la cual costa de dos sillones grandes y algunas sillas ejecutivas, pareciera ser una sala de espera la cual nunca terminaron de remodelar ya que en una esquina se podían visualizar algunos materiales como pinturas, maderas, plásticos, etc. los cinco hombres que iban tras ellos quedaban parados a las afueras de habitación permitiendo el paso solo a los chicos y el platinado.

— _Lo que nos incumbe… lo tienen ¿sí o no?—_ preguntando rápidamente Isogai

— _Aquí esta…—_ Sora sacaba de unos de sus bolsillos del pantalón el broche envuelto en un pañuelo y se lo entrega al mayor, este sacaba de su saco un lente de aumento y levantaba el broche quedando expuesto a la luz, mientras solo murmuros se escuchaban de su boca, Sora observaba sus acciones para próximo decir — _Los diamantes tienen una pureza realmente increíble, he de confesar que mis ojos no habían visto belleza igual—_

— _Tienes razón su pureza es casi de una escala cinco, es por esa razón que es muy valiosa…—_ bajaba su mano y guardaba el broche en su pantalón… — _Bien niños, hicieron totalmente un lio en el museo y puedo decir que fue muy divertido ya que hasta estas horas no dan con ustedes Monseiur Labadiel espera poder seguir contando con ustedes de ahora en adelante—_

Tetsuhiro observaba aquella conversación simplemente no sabía qué hacía en ese lugar aquel sujeto lo hacía sentir molesto y muy irritado, sin saber si realizaba lo correcto pregunto — _¿Dónde está el pago?—_

— _Que impaciente mocoso… pero en fin aquí lo tienen, en efectivo como lo pidieron y el comprobante de depósito del restante, siempre en la misma cuenta Sora—_ contesto sacando de su saco el sobre que anteriormente le había entregado el Señor Labadiel, efectivamente se encontraba lo dicho por él y un pequeño cuarto de papel el cual era el comprobante de que en efecto el resto pendiente se encontraba depositado en una cuenta, ese dinero pasaría mucho tiempo ahí antes de que lo pudieran sacar y hacer uso del mismo, de esa manera trabajaban, de esa manera obtenían la lealtad de los ladrones como de quienes les contratan.

— _Gracias—_ decía Sora tomando aquel sobre en sus manos, un suspiro de alivio salía de su boca para ahora observar a Tetsuhiro extendiéndole el sobre — _Llévalo tú, ahora con tu permiso nos retiramos…—_ trataba de salir del lugar junto a Tetsuhiro pero ambos eran detenidos.

— _Esperen… dos cosas la primera que los lleven uno de nuestros hombres ya es muy noche para que se vayan solos y no reprochen siguen siendo niños y la segunda… Monseiur Labadiel espera que tu hermano Kunihiro siga mejor… ahora retírense—_ con aquello dicho salía antes que ellos de la habitación mientras le daba algunas órdenes a unos de los sujetos que habían quedado afuera y luego ver como se perdía entre los pasillos.

Tetsuhiro había quedado totalmente en blanco _¿Cómo sabe de mi hermano?_ Se preguntaba reiteradas ocasiones en su cabeza tratando de darse una respuesta, ni la misma Sora sabia del nombre de su hermano _¿Cómo lo sabía él?_ Él le invadía, no encontraba explicación alguna _¿acaso saben todo de mi ahora? —Imposible—_ apenas fue audible

— _No lo es, ellos ya saben todo de ti…—_ Sora le jalaba de su camisa para indicarle que salieran ya que como lo dijo Isogai un sujeto los esperaba ya que sería el responsable de escoltarles hasta su hogar… — _Es por seguridad de ellos, no sientas que es por otra cosa… así es con todos los nuevos, te acostumbras con el tiempo—_

— _Es incomodo en cierta forma—_ apenas pudo decir mientras salían del hotel.

Habían entrado al vehículo que los transportaría el ambiente era un poco extraño ninguno de los que iban en el auto pronuncio palabra alguna en todo el trayecto salvo hasta que llegaron a su lugar de destino donde un simple _"Gracias"_ de parte de los dos chicos fue dado a su chofer por esa noche.

Se acomodaban en el departamento ambos aún no se dirigían palabra alguna, el silencio permanecía en la sala ninguno de los quería decir nada hasta que fue la mismísima Sora quien detenía todo movimiento realizado por Tetsuhiro

— _Tuviste miedo ¿verdad?—_ pregunto mientras le observaba seriamente

Tetsuhiro quedaba boquiabierto ante las palabras de la chica — _Sora no es eso… esto es nuevo para mí…—_ dijo en su defensa

— _Tetsuhiro pasaras cosas peores y si no te haces a la idea esto no funcionara…—_ trataba de ser amable ante lo que Tetsuhiro sentía en esos momentos

Y es que tenía razón había concluido esa misma tarde que no tenía que hacerse para atrás, pero lo que había visto hasta hace momentos, la manera en que los ojos de todos se posaban sobre él, la manera en la cual se habían dado cuenta de toda su vida, estaba temeroso, si realizaba un error por más pequeño que fuera _¿Cómo lo pagaría? ¿Su hermano estaría en peligro?_ Tenía de una vez por todas tirar todos aquellos perjuicios y moralidades que le taladraban la cabeza, Sora estaba ahí y tenía razón si no se ponía serio y dejaba los temores las cosas no funcionarían " _Dejar de ser quien eres y optar por otro ser…"_ escucho aquello en sus oídos, observaba a Sora como esta se había sentado en el sofá mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás — _Se escucha fácil—_ dijo en un suspiro.

Sora levantaba su cabeza y le observaba… llevaba su mano a su frente y con un poco de resignación le contesto — _Sé que no es fácil, Tetsuhiro es por el bien de tu hermano… créeme que no fue fácil para mí tampoco, muchas cosas han pasado… no eres el único con ese dilema de tener o no tener miedo, pero ten por seguro que no dejare que les pase nada a ti y a tu hermano, les protegeré si fuese necesario… —_ con aquello dicho se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación — _Por cierto el total del dinero es para el hospital—_ con eso se perdía tras la puerta de su recamara dejando a un Tetsuhiro sin habla en la sala.

— _Ella tiene razón… demonios Tetsuhiro ya deja de cobardearías y ponte serio con esto… una miedo como este no está permitido…—_ con aquella decisión ahora tomada seriamente se retiraba a dormir también, mañana debería de ir a visitar a su hermano después de tanto tiempo _¿con qué cara se le presentaría?_

En la habitación de Sora se veía como está estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama sosteniendo un retrato en sus manos — _No permitiré que alguien pase por lo mismo, evitare todo lo posible porque no tenga este tipo de dolor—_

Tenía miedo, lo que paso ahora lo había puesto a pensar nuevamente si sería capaz de seguir con eso pero la visión de su hermano en mal estado en el hospital se hacía de nueva a cuenta presente, era por él que estaba haciendo y aunque estuviera aun teniendo conflictos en su interior debía si solo si seguir adelante y poner en practica todo lo que había aprendido.

++S~~*~~M++

Las diez de la mañana marcaba el reloj, se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital, acosta de empujones y regaños ambos habían llegado por fin ahí, ella no entendiendo la razón de que este ahí y él con el pánico de ver otra vez a su hermano, se escuchaba el bullicio de las enfermeras que iban y venían entrando y saliendo de la sala, personas con caras llenas de incertidumbre y dolor, llanto y sollozos, avisos por entre los parlantes del hospital, sin duda ese lugar estaba acusándole a ambos un enorme estrés, pero debían esperar a que el doctor llegara a recibirles y este había tardo en aparecer.

Media hora después el doctor se presentaba frente a ellos un poco agitado…

— _Lamento la demora… me alegro volver a verte Tetsuhiro—_ se escuchó mientras trataba de calmar su estado, al poco tiempo y casi repuesto observo a la chica que estaba junto a Tetsuhiro — _Oh vaya… y tu ¿quién eres?—_ pregunto curioso.

Tetsuhiro al escuchar eso rápidamente intervino — _Lo siento Masaki, ella es Sora una muy buena amiga y a quien le debo que me ayudara con el dinero—_

Ella solo hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió de medio lado ante lo expuesto por Tetsuhiro mientras el otro con suma calma respondió — _Masaki Junya es un placer, y gracias por ayudar a Tetsuhiro—_

— _Aquí hay una parte para cubrir los gastos, esa factura día con día crece más Masaki—_ extendía el sobre así el doctor en espera que este lo tomara — _Me gustaría ver a mi hermano ¿puedo?—_ pregunto

— _Esto apacigua la deuda, tranquilo y me gustaría que lo hicieras pero… en estos precisos momentos le están realizando unos exámenes y no sé cuánto tardaran—_ dijo el de cabellos planteados tomando el dinero y guardándolo en su bata — _Lamento que no pueda estar más tiempo, pero ya sabes… el trabajo—_ realizaba una reverencia y se retiraba.

— _Bueno parece ser que hoy no será él día…—_ contesto en desdén ante lo sucedido

— _Oye, ya regreso quiero ir al baño…—_ dijo mientras sin esperar respuesta de Tetsuhiro salía en dirección de los pasillos para buscar los baños el chico solo quedo con la boca abierta ya que no pudo decir nada.

Corría casi por entre los pasillos en busca del doctor _¿Dónde se metió?_ se preguntaba atravesando pasillo tras pasillo hasta que por fin logro visualizarlo salir de una habitación, teniendo en cuenta que iba a ser regañada por lo que haría no vacilo en hacerlo y grito — _¡MASAKI!—_

El mencionado se asustaba ante el llamado rápido se daba la vuelta para ver donde había escuchado su nombre, regaños y llamados a guardar silencio se escucharon decir a la chica que había tomado el atrevimiento de hacerlo, se acercaba a él y le encaraba seriamente…

— _Di la verdad… ¿Cómo esta Kunihiro?—_ en su voz se escuchaba la presión para no ocultar lo cierto

— _Sabía que no me lograría escapar, sígueme—_ dijo en aire resignado mientras se adentraban a una habitación vacía — _Seré breve, Kunihiro tuvo una crisis, se encuentra mucho más delicado de salud, tuvimos que colocarle un ventilador artificial en estos momentos no es capaz de respirar por sí mismo y no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo a Tetsuhiro por lo que te pedido no digas nada—_

Sora solo había escuchado aquello y no podía creerlo y es más no podía asimilarlo, jamás imagino que tan delicado se encontraba el hermano de Tetsuhiro, llevaba sus manos a su cabeza en entera impotencia ante las circunstancias.

— _Sera mejor que te vayas ya… él se preocupara—_ Masaki le decía mientras abría la puerta para que se retirara…

— _No diré nada… pero si pasa algo más me comunicas—_ frotando sus ojos más por rabia que dolor se retiraba, apenas logro escuchar de Masaki _"lamento lo de tu hermano"_ apresuro su paso para ir al lado de Tetsuhiro y este no sospechara nada… No imagino verle de esa manera pero sabía que si el hermano de Tetsuhiro estaba en sus manos, este haría todo lo humanamente posible por no dejarle partir.

Masaki quedaba en la habitación completamente lleno de silencio y con dolor en su pecho, no imagino que la persona que estuviera ayudando a Tetsuhiro fuera aquella chica, las coincidencias realmente existían, una sonrisa de dolor se dibujó en su rostro " _No permitiré que mueras Kunihiro no antes de que aclaremos nuestra situación, aunque sea egoísta de mi parte no lo permitiré"_ con aquellas palabras en su cabeza salía de habitación, tenía mucho que hacer, pacientes le esperaban y él no tenía que perder su tiempo.

++S~~*~~M++

Caminaba en silencio por entre las calles, regresaba de su visita al museo para comprobar que podría abrir al día siguiente, estaba algo molesto por ser llamado tan temprano por parte del conservador del museo para que les ayudara con la nueva seguridad que ese mismo día estaban instalando, había insistido tanto en la idea que si " _el detective lo supervisa será seguro_ " como su ego no lo permitía no se negó a la ayuda, renegaba el hecho que en esos momentos estuviera caminado hacia la oficinas de la policía pero fue tanta la presión ejercida que el mismísimo conservador del museo le había mando a recoger a la oficina, ante su persona y ese acto no pudo negarse.

Y ahora iba caminado regañándose por dejarse llevar de esa manera tan impulsiva, ya que fue fácil llegar al museo más no lo fue el salir, porque le negaron el transporte de regreso, aludiendo el hecho que el conservador había salido y se había llevado el vehículo en cual lo fueron a traer.

En esos momentos resentía que podía haber encontrado ya la pista al sujeto que había robado la joya el día anterior, pero no, ahí estaba caminando por entre las calles repletas de personas que le molestaban con su sola presencia, que si bien en era cierto todas las mañanas y todas las noches caminaba a pie de su departamento a su oficina y de su oficina a su departamento las calles no estaban atascadas de gente como lo era en esos momentos _"malditos"_ se murmuraba para sí mismo, el calor se sentía bastante desesperante y estaba de más decir que no se esperaba más a la una de la tarde.

Paraba su caminar no porque quisiera si no porque al punto de cruzar la calle el semáforo cambia de color, escuchaba como un pareja se colocaba detrás de él mientras reían, ladeo su rostro para verlos, al hacerlos sus ojos se conectaron directamente con el chico, se había perdido en el verde de ese mirada tan ido estaba que no noto como ese chico de ojos verdes comenzaba a caminar y pasar a su lado " _Vamos Souichi ¿qué fue eso?"_ se regañó para comenzar de nuevo a cuenta su andar, seguía caminado y observaba como aquella pareja iba delante de él, se les parecía bastante curiosos y aludía a eso que no les apartaba su vista, no era para nada cierto pensar que los estuviera siguiendo pero si iba en realidad a la oficina de la policía tenía haber doblado en calles anteriores en otra dirección.

++S~~*~~M++

La pareja había salido del hospital y caminaban entre los alrededores les había llegado la hora de almorzar mientras se encontraban en la calle, por lo que comían algo en un establecimiento de comida rápida, luego de eso se dirigían al departamento y aprovechando que estaba temprano decidieron caminar, para darle un rápido cambio al ambiente del hospital en el que habían estado, iban caminando contando un par de chistes algunos graciosos, otros no tantos y otros que daban entera decepción.

No entendía muy bien porque había tanta gente en las calles definitivamente algo había pasado y en esos momentos desconocían el que, no fue hasta que una de las personas que los rodeaba habla de algo como " _El robo ha hecho que todos fueran al museo" "parece que están mejorando la seguridad" "no han dado todavía con los ladrones"_ entre muchos más, al escuchar aquello ambos se veían cómplices ante lo dicho y reían mientras seguían su camino se detenían tras un chico de melena larga y platina que esperaba paciente el cambio de color en el semáforo, observaron como este ladeaba su rostro para verles y como se perdía en la mirada de Tetsuhiro, a quien aquello no le molesto o inquieto, le pareció bastante curioso ese gesto por lo que se quedó sosteniendo la mirada del chico frente a él. " _Tetsuhiro"_ escucho decir su nombre a su lado, giraba su vista hacia Sora y comenzaban a caminar dejando ahí al peli largo.

 _¿Quién era él?_ Se preguntó mientras seguían su andar _"observe sus ojos, más no note su rostro"_ dijo en sus adentros sin perder el hilo de la conversación que llevaba con la Sora, la verdad es que ese acto no lo había puesto nervioso en su momento si no que era hasta ahora que lo recordó sus piernas temblaban en vergüenza.

Mientras caminaban Sora se percató que cierto individuo no les apartaba la vista, y a decir verdad eso la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa _¿Por qué nos sigue?_ Se cuestionaba mientras no perdía de vista al peli largo _¿Qué habrá visto?_ el acto realizado en el museo comenzaba a bombardear su mente " _¿estuvo él en ese lugar? ¿Nos descubrió tan rápido? No, espera tranquila Sora todo salió según el plan no hay nada que temer pero ¡quien carajos es este tipo!"_ al notar que este aún seguía siguiéndoles esta se paraba y jalaba a Tetsuhiro a un lado para observar una de las vitrinas de una tienda de libros en ese sitio.

El peli largo observo eso y sin querer ser obvio se sorprendió un poco y siguió de largo hasta detener su camino de nueva cuenta por un semáforo, Sora el ver eso comenzó a caminar rápido de manera en que quedara tras el chico, este había quedado de pie observando los carros pasar y preguntándose _¿Por qué carajos los seguí?_ Tan ido en sus pensamientos que no se percató como Sora le sacaba la billetera de pantalón, ella disimuladamente la abría para saber quién era ese tipo más un grito salió de su boca al ver una placa de la policía.

Tetsuhiro rápidamente al escuchar el grito se giraba al verle, un cuadro de confusión y pánico se reflejaban en el rostro de la chica, se agacho un poco para quedar ambos rostros al mismo nivel y al hacerlo Sora se asusta más vuelve a gritar provocando que todos los que estaban parados alrededor se giraran al ver inclusive el peli largo, momento en el cual Sora empujaba fuertemente a Tetsuhiro y apenas murmuro un — _Sal corriendo—_ y con todas sus fuerzas salía rápidamente de ese lugar.

Tetsuhiro perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lleno, pero algo blando aparentemente amortiguo su caída en el asfalto.

— _¿Qué le paso ahora?—_ preguntaba mientras rascaba su brazo por el golpe, cuando sintió un quejido en su espalda…

— _Oye… si, sabes pareces que estas bien, pero… pesas—_ se quejaba tratando de levantarse del suelo

Al escuchar eso Tetsuhiro bajaba sus manos y rápidamente se giraba a mirarle sorprendido — _Lo siento—_ realizaba una reverencia con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

El otro al verle no evito incomodarse un poco y tardo un poco en salir de su asombro hasta que en cierta parte de su cuerpo se sentía que realizaban una presión descomunal, al llevar su mirada al sitio sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y la ira se hizo presente rompiendo de lleno aquella poca amabilidad que había tenido — _¡Maldito degenerado! ¡DEJA DE TOCARME!—_ grito a más no poder queriéndose quitar ese peso de encima cosa que se le fue un poco difícil.

Tetsuhiro oyó el grito y se asustó, no entendía a qué se refería hasta que observo sus manos, un sonrojo descomunal se posiciono en su rostro al ver como su mano estaba agarrando perfectamente el miembro del chico de cabellos plateados, rápidamente se movía para quitarse de encima pero entre sus intentos de hacerlo y los empujones del otro tardaron un poco en hacerlo… — _Este… ammm… lo siento… que pena—_ exponía realmente apenado mientras le extendía la billetera que dedujeron salió volando al momento de caer.

— _Ten más cuidado en lo que haces pervertido —_ sentenciaba con la mirada mientras tomaba la billetera y se la guardaba — _Dile a tu novia que no grite como loca—_ diciendo eso se perdía entre la multitud.

— _¿Novia? ¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia?—_ quedaba ahí dudando hasta que el rostro de una chica se apareció en su mente… — _¡SORA!—_ grito para salir corriendo en la dirección en la que ella se fue.

Por otro lado el peli largo no salía de su asombro ese sujeto lo había tumbado al suelo y es más había profanado sus partes… — _que si lo vuelvo a ver lo meto preso—_ murmuro para tomar un taxi, no era propio de él hacerlo pero en verdad estaba muy lejos de la comisaria para llegar caminando

Había corriendo tan aprisa y se regañaba por haber dejado solo a Tetsuhiro pero esa placa la había impresionado de sobre manera y lo que la aterro más fue el nombre de ese chico — _No puede ser… no, no… no puede ser el Tatsumi… no esto es un error—_ se dejaba caer sentada bajo el enorme árbol dentro del parque al cual había llegado a parar, abrazaba sus rodillas mientras se negaba a creer lo que había leído…

Tetsuhiro buscaba desesperadamente a la chica entre calles, callejones y tiendas — _¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Por qué corriste? —_ iba preguntándose mientras seguía con su búsqueda indagando con las personas que se encontraba en el camino si habían visto a la chica.

* * *

Y terminamos un capítulo más.

Tarde más de lo esperado debido a algunos inconvenientes de salud, personales, laborales, etc. no están ustedes en la responsabilidad de saberlos pero espero no volver a tenerlos.

Esto va lento por si lo sienten de esa manera pero estos capítulos son el preámbulo para dar a conocer los personajes y la trama en la que girara Steal Me.

Me gustaría mucho saber que opinan al respecto por lo que si no es mucha molestia pueden brindarme sus comentarios, todo sea por seguir mejorando.

Y sin más que decir un saludo a usted si usted que se tomó el tiempo para leer esto, nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Bye~


	3. Situación Incómoda – Baile Inolvidable

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Sin más que aclarar disfruten la lectura y disculpen los posibles fallos.

* * *

 **Situación Incómoda – Baile Inolvidable**

La noche se hizo presente, el clima amenazaba con cada vez ser más frío, el viento se podía sentir y escuchar como azotaba en las ventanas del departamento. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón tratando de comprender por muy poco aunque sea los hechos que había ocurrido en la tarde.  
Recorrió por horas las calles y avenidas en busca de aquella chica que sin decir nada había corrido muy lejos de él, se dio por vencido de ese acto de búsqueda sin resultado alguno y prefirió regresar al departamento que compartían, tarde o temprano esta regresaría a él ¿verdad?

Fue enorme la sorpresa al ver que fue más temprano de lo que imaginó, la chica había llegado mucho más antes que él y se encontraba tomando un baño, suspiro en alivio para sí mismo mientras esperaba la explicación que aquella tenía para él.

Mas sin embargo no fue así, Sora al salir del baño se movía sin palabra alguna a su habitación dejando a un chico mucho más confundido de lo que ya se encontraba. Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado esperando que aquel silencio que aun los rodeaba se cortara, su estómago comenzó a recordarle que debía de comer por lo que resignado se levantaba de aquel sillón que ya se había amoldado a su cuerpo para moverse a la cocina para preparar algo para ambos porque aunque su compañera se negara a decir algo, le debía mucho.

— _¿Cuánto más durará esta ley de hielo?_ — preguntó con dolor al darse cuenta que aquella se negaba incluso a verle.

— _¿Cuál ley de hielo?_ — respondió levantando una de sus cejas mientras le observaba ahora directamente a los ojos.

Ambos estaban en el comedor sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente comiendo e ignorando la existencia de otro por lo que para cierto chico de ojos verdes ya lo estaba poniendo más que nervioso algo entristecido.

— _Te fuiste corriendo, me dejaste con ese tipo ahí, te busque... Y cuando al fin te veo no dices nada... ¿qué pasa contigo?_ — comenzó a reclamar sin bajar su mirada y aun manteniendo su tono de voz.

— _Me asuste.._.— se escuchó aquellas palabras salir de su boca— _no puedo... Hay cosas que aún no son el momento para que las sepas_ — murmuro rompiendo aquel contacto que mantenían con la vista.

— _Miedo... ¿tú?... ¿Es broma cierto?_ — volvió a cuestionar bastante desanimando

— _Si... Ese tipo es de cuidado Tetsuhiro... Si deseamos seguir en esto hasta que tu hermano mejore... Debemos de evitarlo lo más posible_ — expuso mientras comenzaba a jugar con aquella comida servida ante sí, no podía negar que en esos instantes un sin fin de posibles situaciones se materializaban en su mente, el simple hecho que Tatsumi estuviera cerca de ellos ameritaba que no debían de confiarse y ante eso debía de buscar de alguna forma aquello que les asegurada que no serían atrapados por este, por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

— _Alejarnos del policía... Bien_ — concluyó al tiempo al observar que Sora no mencionaba más nada — _Solo por favor no vuelvas a huir de esa manera... Una parte de mí se asustó al no encontrarte..._ — término diciendo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro para cubrir su boca y ladear su cabeza mientras trataba de ocultar un posible sonrojo formando en sus mejillas.

Aquel gesto provocó en ella que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, en esos momentos volvió a recordarse que debía de cuidar de él en ese mundo en el que posiblemente después le sería difícil salir.

— _Lo siento... Y gracias_ — dijo para que ambos después de eso, comenzaran una conversación de cosas triviales pero muy amenas para los dos.

Te preguntas una y mil veces si ha sido lo correcto, si tu decisiones serán bien juzgadas por los demás, si fue de alguna manera algo desesperado la decisión tomada, te reprendes internamente por preguntarlo, era la única salida que se tenía, fue la única ventana que se abrió para salir de esa tormenta que comenzaba a ganar fuerzas y poco a poco intentaba destruir lo poco que con mucho esfuerzo se había conseguido.

.

.

Cuatro días habían pasado ya después de aquel suceso extraño, los recuerdos e imágenes se le presentaba en cada oportunidad que bajaba la guardia y aunque rápidamente volvía en sí, aquello le comenzaba a pasar factura, aun sin ser alguien que estuviera pendiente de su apariencia era más que claro que unas enormes ojeras adornaban su rostro y para evitar que estas fueran notadas el optar por gafas oscuras fue su pronta solución al inconveniente.

Se encontraba revisando quizás por undécima ocasión los papeles regados en su escritorio, siempre había sido alguien acumulador _"más que todo perezoso para archivarlo"_ por lo que la cantidad de informes sobre su escritorio había pasado de alguna manera desapercibida para sus compañeros no obstante ya no era el caso, cada vez que alguno pasaba cerca de su pequeña oficina daban una vistazo fugaz al notar como el dueño de aquel lugar denominado la " _la madriguera del tirano"_ mostraba aquella escena deplorable ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual se había descuidado de semejante manera? ¿Qué era lo que le atormentaba? De alguna manera aquella pintoresca y más que todo inusual escena sería recordaba para la posteridad ante sus compañeros porque en que mundo se imaginarían ver al mejor detective de la cuidad en semejante incomoda y desordenada situación. Aquellos actos curiosos de sus colegas estaban causando que su escasa paciencia se fuera de paseo seguramente al otro lado del mundo por lo que de golpe se levantaba de su sitio, cerraba la puerta con una fuerza tal que asusto a todos en el piso donde se encontraba y por primera vez en el tiempo de trabajar ahí bajaba las cortinas para tener absoluta privacidad.

Se paseaba por su oficina mientras su vista no se apartaba de una borrosa fotografía que sobre salía entre la cantidad exagerada de papeles en su escritorio, lo tomaba con una de sus manos y lo arrugaba mientras lo tiraba al otro extremo de la habitación.

— _Concéntrate Souichi…—_ comenzaba a murmurarse para sí mismo — _Hoy es el día… atrapare a ese delincuente y con eso mi mente tendrá paz… si así será—_ dijo en tono triunfal mientras tomaba su arma la colocaba en aquella sobaquera que aun estado en su oficina se negaba a retirársela para luego colocarse su tan usual gabardina larga y retirarse del lugar ante los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros de trabajo — _Tienen tiempo para perderlo de esa manera—_ fue lo último que murmuro mientras salía del edificio en dirección al museo.

Había tomado un taxi para llegar a ese lugar, caminar por la cuidad a ese hora no era algo a lo que se volvería arriesgar no después que un insano y demente tuviera el valor de haberlo tocado de aquella manera aun cuando al recordarlo un sentimiento extraño se formaba dentro de él tan distante y ajeno al odio pero que se negaría a tratar de averiguarlo, ya que hoy en día su prioridad no era otra más que capturar al bromista que tuvo el descaro de dejar mal posicionado al país al robar una pieza tan importante de la corona británica bajo las propias narices de los de seguridad y salir cuan Juan por su casa sin ser visto por nadie, y a pesar de tener ya un rostro _el cual había sido arrugado y tirado horas antes_ la calidad que la impresión tenia era realmente lamentable por lo que esta vez _como otras_ _anteriores_ se movería bajo sus propios instintos.

Llegaba al museo nuevamente, la seguridad había sido reforzada considerablemente ahora sin duda si alguien quería robar algo del lugar seria misión imposible ya que sería rápidamente notado por el estricto monitoreo de cámaras que se instaló, caminaba entre la multitud de fisgones que llegaban día con día después del _robo_ solo para ver con sus propios ojos el lugar que hoy en día era un sitio para curiosos, porque ya pasaban cinco días sin dar informe alguno del sospechoso por lo que se daba a entender que había sido el mejor robo que se había dado en años.

Se posicionaba entre el cruce del pasillo dedicado a majestuosas pinturas y esculturas del periodo edo de Japón, tenía la mejor de las vistas y según había estado pendiente de las cámaras durante estos días el principal y único sospechoso debía de llegar en algunos minutos por lo que tendría la oportunidad de capturarlo, su extraño porte causaba que uno que otro se detuvieran a mirarlo con curiosidad y miedo, porque realmente era extraño ver a un tipo con lentes oscuros y gabardina negra en pleno día dentro de un museo y más que todo con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Sacaba de entre sus ropas una pequeña pelota anti-estrés que si alguno de sus compañeros lo notara sin duda sería motivo de burla pero, esos últimos días habían sucedido muchas cosas en él que habían causado que el estrés y la ansiedad creciera, seguramente como se dijo en más de una ocasión para sí mismo, tanto tiempo en el campo le estaba recordando que debía de descansar aunque este se negara a tomar licencia alguna.

Presto con entera atención como un joven de cabellos algo alborotados, una mochila y una libreta en su mano, caminaba en dirección de las esculturas y se colocaba justo en frente de una que irónicamente no tenía vitrina que le cubriera, al poco tiempo este se agachaba y comenzaba a verle por todos los ángulos posibles acto que no pasó desapercibido por el detective que lentamente se movía en dirección de ese sujeto, justo al momento en que ese extraño pasaba la línea de seguridad dibujada en el piso y colocada para indicar que el paso era restringido después de esta acción el detective se abalanzaba sobre él sujeto tirándolo al suelo para someterlo y colocarle un par de esposas en sus manos.

— _Se te arresta por ser el principal sospechoso del robo del broche británico, tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene derecho de un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Le han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?_ — dijo al tiempo que le levantaba bruscamente del suelo.

El chico solo le veía atónito y molesto ante las acciones de ese extraño de cabello largo, apenas podía creer lo que en esos momentos había pasado por lo que solo agachaba su rostro en vergüenza para luego decir — _Te arrepentirás de eso_ —

— _Yo que tu guardaba silencio_ —le murmuro a su oído para sacarlo a empujones del museo entre una multitud curiosa que no hacían más que cruzarse en su camino, al fin de tanto salían y lo _tiraba_ prácticamente adentro de una patrulla que irónicamente se encontraba cerca ya que los policías a cargo se encontraban colocando esquelas en los carros a los cuales el tiempo en el parquímetro había expirado, por lo que tomaba la unidad y comenzó su camino hacia la estación de la policía

Al llegar algunos de los miembros de la policía y más que todo los del área administrativa les miraban con _miedo o pánico_ en sus rostros algo que no pasó desapercibido por el joven detective el cual les dedicaba su mirada llena de fastidio y molestia para que les dejaran de ver, llevaba al detenido a una de las bartolinas dentro del edificio y lo adentraba a una completamente vacía ya que el capturado no podría sobrevivir con los demás al ser un _poco especial_ a sus ojos o posiblemente por su cabeza cruzo la posibilidad que probablemente este sería violado y ese acto era algo que iría a evitar.

Se adentraba rápidamente entre los cubículos que encontraba a su paso e iba en busca de todos aquellos papeles que necesitaría para fichar a su sospechoso, se hallaba en su oficina dándole vueltas a varios documentos cuando escucho como afuera se comenzaban con los murmureos tomaba la carpeta indicada y se movía de nuevo hacia la celda, sacaba a su sospechoso y comenzaba a tomarle huellas, fotografías y todo aquel trabajo que llevaba el ficharlo, después de ese trabajo lo devolvía nuevamente a su celda no sin antes despojarlo de las escasas pertenencias que llevaba consigo, se dirigía al archivo en busca del expediente del caso para poder darle el respectivo interrogatorio cuando era detenido a su regreso por uno de sus compañeros — _El comisionario te requiere en su despacho ahora mismo_ — prácticamente le ordenaba.

— _Dile que iré después de interrogar a ese sujeto_ —contesto molesto para continuar su andar pero era de nuevo a cuenta detenido por su compañero.

— _Es con referencia a tu "sospechoso" que te requiere de inmediato_ — le volvía a decir de mala manera y es que ese sujeto de lentes le hastiaba de gran manera, el simple hecho de ser tan joven en tal prestigiosa posición lo sacaba de sus casillas.

— _Tsk… espero que valga la maldita pena_ — fruncía su ceño mientras obligadamente se dirigía al lugar que procuraba con todas sus fuerzas evitar sin embargo tal pareciera aquello siempre resultaría ser un caso perdido.

Se detenía justo frente a la puerta de la parte inferior de cristal donde se podía leer en letras grandes el nombre de su _fastidioso superior_ y aunque él se negaba rotundamente a admitirlo _su jefe_ , no se molestó en anunciar su llegada con algunos golpes en la puerta, solo abrió esta de golpe entrando como si poseyera toda la autoridad para hacerlo sorprendiendo a un hombre el cual se encontraba de pie aun lado del escritorio de la oficina sosteniendo una conversación telefónica, al notar aquella manera tan peculiar que tenía para adentrarse a su oficina, daba una serie de disculpas y cortaba la llamada.

— _Se toca antes de entrar… ¿no te han enseñado eso?_ — dijo en tono de resignación ya que no era y probablemente no sería la última vez que aquel hiciera esa acción.

— _¿Para qué me llamaste?_ —pregunto ignorando aquellas palabras.

Suspiraba ante la olímpica manera que tenía Souichi para ignorarle, por lo que sin más que aceptar la manera de actuar que tenía le preguntaba— _¿Sabes o tienes una idea de a quien carajos haz detenido?_ —

— _Si_ — contesto a secas.

— _Ilumíname entonces_ — expuso ante la respuesta dada.

— _Capture al ladrón del museo sin esfuerzo alguno y si era eso lo que querías saber me retiro tengo un interrogatorio que realizar_ — diciendo aquellas palabras se movía buscando la salida de ese lugar.

No obstante no se le permitiría salir tan rápido y mucho menos podría llevar acabo aquel supuesto interrogatorio, ya que era detenido por la voz que tanta molestia y enfado le provocaba.

— _No iras a ningún lado, el interrogatorio que te esperaba se cancela, ese chico en estos instantes lo más seguro es que se encuentre firmando su salida de la delegación_ —se sentaba en su silla mientras terminaba de decir todo aquello y prestando entera atención al rostro lleno de enojo que se formaba frente a él.

— _¡Es… es mi sujeto, mi sospechoso, mi criminal, yo le capture y tengo una grabación que sirve para colocarlo en el escena! ¡No tienes derecho a interferir! ¡Maldita sea Kurokawa!_ — exclamo en molestia acercándose al escritorio y golpeando fuertemente con sus puños.

— _Ese muchacho es nada más que el hijo del gobernador…_ —

— _¡Eso quiere decir que el maldito hijo de papi es un jodido ladrón!_ —

— _Eso quiere decir que si es procesado por algo que no cometió… ¡tú jodida carrera se acabara!_ — respondía en molestia mientras que con un golpe en la mesa se colocaba al mismo nivel de Tatsumi.

— _¿Tú preocupándote por mí? No me hagas reír bastardo_ —contesto mientras levanta una de sus cejas y se acomodaba las gafas que se habían descuadrado ante la molestia que había sacado a través de sus puños.

— _No te la creas tanto que no es por ti_ — dijo en desaire dejándose caer a su silla mientras llevaba sus manos a su cien tratando de calmar la molestia y probablemente el instinto de matar a ese sujeto.

— _Maldito enfermo, bastardo… aun no entiendo porque él te eligió_ —murmuro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se colocaba de espaldas a esta — _Entonces ¿cómo quieres que este caso termine? ¿Qué, tendré que inventarme un delincuente para acusarlo y procesarlo? Espero que sepas que esa maldita corrupción la detesto mucho más de lo que te detesto a ti_ — expreso mientras sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y comenzaba a golpearla sutilmente en su otra mano.

— _Si Tomoe te ve con eso se molestara mucho…_ — apenas murmuro más para sí mismo.

— _No mezcles la vida laboral con la personal bastardo_ —contesto mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo colocaba en su boca — _Además él sabe que solo lo coloco en mi boca y nunca lo enciendo_ —

— _El personal en conjunto con la directiva del museo tienen al sospecho del robo, fue uno de los guías por lo que se descarta lo que encontraste y se procede a cambiar el rumbo de la investigación según la nueva evidencia, así que aunque te molestes y creas que será lo más seguro que tu salida del caso es algo personal la respuesta es no, te requiero en casos mucho más importantes_ —le dijo mientras le extendía uno de los fólderes que se encontraban en el escritorio.

— _Claro se entiende… soy lo mejor que tienes en este lugar…_ — contesto en tono lleno de orgullo mientras tomaba entre su manos el folder para abrirlo y agrandar su mirada a todo lo que esta le daba, una aura llena de odio se le podía comenzar a notar a sus espaldas mientras leía cada párrafo en el documento dado — _¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¡¿Quieres que haga trabajo de oficina?!_ — le grito mientras le tiraba los documentos directo al rostro.

Movía su cabeza en reflejo al ver como este había reaccionado — _No es broma, tienes una inmensa cantidad de informes pendientes de realizar y mientras no lo hagas no tienes permitido salir a cumplir trabajo de campo, aunque esto fuera evitable si no te negaras a tener un compañero_ —

— _Soy detective, no una maldita secretaria, que lo haga alguno que esté cumpliendo pasantillas, no lo haré yo…_ — murmuro en real molestia.

— _Cuando uno de los novatos entro a tu madriguera lo sacaste a punta de pistola creyendo que trataba de obstaculizar tu trabajo... todos se niegan a acercarse a ti_ —

— _Eso es bueno… ¡que me teman! Además… lo de ese sujeto no fue mi culpa no me lo habían presentado con tiempo por lo que esa fue la mejor manera de responder ante un desconocido_ — dijo sin ánimos de parecer culpable ante la situación que se dio.

— _Souichi ese mismo día horas antes se te mostro al novato, no puedo creer que tan rápido lo olvidaras_ — susurro en desgano, era totalmente imposible poder ganarle alguna discusión.

— _¿Quieres decir que sacaras de la calle al mejor hombre que tienes y lo pondrás tras un escritorio a actualizar la base de datos de la policía?_ — pregunto cambiando de tema demostrando que lo anterior no significaba nada para él.

— _Si así es, si te llego a ver trabajando en campo tendré que pedir tu placa y tu arma… hasta que no termines tu nueva asignación tienes rotundamente prohibido participar en una investigación ¿entendido?_ —

— _Aja_ — dijo en desgano tomando aquellos documentos nuevamente entre sus manos lo cuales ya habían sido ordenados nuevamente por su jefe.

— _Se responde ¡Si señor!_ —

— _Si lo que digas bastardo_ — expuso con una mueca de desinterés en su mano.

— _Tomoe me pedio que te preguntara ¿Cuándo iras a la casa?_ — pregunto al notar como este se retiraba de la oficina.

— _El día en que tú ya no existas o cuando ya no vivas ahí maldito usurpador, entonces iré_ — con eso cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se movía enfadado a su oficina la cual al llegar azotaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas— _Maldita sea… trabajo de oficina…_ — resignado tomaba asiento mientras trataba de ver por donde comenzar para no morir bajo tantos informes — _Maldita sea… estoy seguro que ese era el tipo que robo ¡tsk!_ —

Se preparaba para lo que sería seguramente una jornada demasiado estresante para él.

.

.

Había podido escaparse del departamento sin problema alguno, sin duda aún recordaba todo lo que con años le había enseñado su hermano, por lo que Tetsuhiro aun creía que esta se encontraba en su habitación, corría sigilosamente entre los callejones donde no pasaba desapercibida por los vagabundos que se encontraban ahí, llegaba después de un largo camino a un edificio desolado, sacaba de entre la sudadera que llevaba puesta un par de guantes, se los colocaba para luego trepar por lo que fuera en algún tiempo atrás una escalera de seguridad, ya que las puertas para acceder al edificio se encontraban selladas con una montaña de escombros y las ventanas habían sido selladas con maderos martillados en los marcos, lograba llegar sin esfuerzo alguno al segundo nivel del edificio, se abalanzaba a la ventana más cercana para adentrarse, una vez adentro, sacudía un poco su cuerpo, ya que aquellas acciones habían hecho que se llenara de polvo, comenzaba a caminar buscando las gradas para seguir subiendo en el edificio, cada vez que lograba subir un nivel más este se veía mejor que el anterior, hasta que al fin llego al que deseaba el octavo nivel era como el piso de un edificio normal de oficina, un par de hombres la miraba analizando todos sus movimientos mientras esta llevaba la capucha de su sudadera puesta, levantaba sus manos mientras observaba como los hombres llevaban sus manos a las armas que tenían aún costado de su cuerpo, despacio con una mano en el aire y la otra sobre su cabeza se quitaba la capucha para dejar ver su rostro, al notarla los hombres solo se hacían aun lado permitiéndole seguir su paso.

Llegaba a una oficina, daba un golpe el puerta para inmediatamente está abrirle el paso, adentro un gran escritorio se encontraba detrás de este una silla y atrás pantallas cubriendo toda la pared, la persona que se encontraba en la silla se giraba para verla y al hacer no evito sonreír.

— _Es bueno volver a tener por aquí_ — expuso en entera felicidad-

— _Sí… bueno… necesito ayuda y una llamada en estos momentos no era lo mejor_ —contesto mientras se acercaba más y tomaba asiento.

— _Muy bien… salgan necesito hablar con ella en privado_ —sentencio para de inmediato ser dejado solo con la visita.

— _Isogai… Tatsumi se nos acercó demasiado… temo porque se repita lo anterior_ — dijo rápidamente, observando como aquellas palabras hacían que el mencionado se sorprendiera.

— _No existen pruebas… Sora eso no es posible… si ese logra dar con ustedes estamos perdidos y más cuando lo que han hecho fue algo de un novato ¡Deben tener más cuidado!_ —

— _Creo que no estamos bajo sospecha, pero eso no quita que él nos siguió un largo trayecto, no sé si aún recordara nuestros rostros…_ —

— _Si él se entera de tus lazos no podré ayudarte ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Nos encargamos de ocultarte muy bien! Y es ¡más! Si algo sucede con Tetsuhiro estaremos en serios problemas…_ — lo último lo soltó sin querer, Sora le miro curiosa para inmediatamente cuestionar.

— _Si algo le pasa a él estarán en problemas ¿Quiénes? Isogai… ¿conoces a Tetsuhiro de otro lado?_ —

— _Sora escucha bien… tienes que cuidar al chico por lo que más quieras en tu vida, trataré de hacer que él vuelva para cuidar sus espaldas pero será un poco difícil convencer a Monseiur Labadiel_ _hasta entonces eviten salir… ahora vete ¡ya!_ —

Sin oportunidad alguna la joven salía de la oficina con un mar de dudas en su cabeza del ¿Cómo es que Tetsuhiro era más importante que ella? pero de lo que estaba segura era de que Isogai movería cielo, mar, tierra y sería capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno para buscar la manera de protegerles de él. Sí del causante de que su hermano no siguiera a su lado, el causante de que su hermana menor estuviera en una casa hogar, el causante que provoco que se rebajara para poder sobrevivir.

Mientras ella salía del lugar de la misma manera como entro por el otro lado Isogai era escoltado dentro de un elevador escondido entre los restos de edificio mientras iba hablando por teléfono tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de poder ayudar a los jóvenes que han llegado para hacer otra vez grande la colección de la persona a la cual le había prácticamente vendido su alma cuando aún era joven, un fugaz recuerdo golpeó su mente y se ve cuando apenas comenzaba en este mundo, así como el inusual grupo de compañeros que tenía, de los cuales ahora solo eran dos los únicos que aún seguían en esto y es debido a eso que trataría la manera de proteger a los que son importantes para los que fueron y serán sus amigos siempre.

Después de un tiempo Sora llegaba al departamento, evitando ser notada, se encontraba despojándose de las ropas con las que había salido, cuando el sonido de llamada a su celular la sorprendió, rápidamente se movía a tomarlo ya que lo había tirado a la cama para contestar, habría sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar atentamente lo que por el otro lado se le decía al terminar solo expuso quedamente " _Entendido, lo haré, gracias_ " con eso dejaba su celular y se terminaba de vestir y salía de la habitación llamando a un Tetsuhiro que había pasado todo el tiempo viendo la televisión.

.

.

El ambiente como siempre era callado, apenas audibles eran los ruidos de las maquinas que indicaban que todo se encontraba de alguna manera en normalidad, había logrado de forma un poco convencional hacer que la cuenta del hospital bajara poco a poco, era totalmente burda como la deuda era extremadamente alta con forme el paso de los días, tuvo un poco de alivio cuando Tetsuhiro llego con una fuerte cantidad de dinero la cual fue capaz de apaciguar el hostigamiento que estaba teniendo por parte de los directivos del hospital sin embargo aquello solo duro un tiempo, entraba a la habitación por décima vez durante el día para revisar los signos vitales de su paciente, cada vez que realizaba aquello se regañaba ya que como doctor no tenía que simpatizar de esa manera pero para él simplemente era imposible teniendo en cuenta lo que Kunihiro significaba para él.

Un pequeño ruido en la entrada de la habitación lo saco de su letargo para girarse en esa dirección, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al notar al individuo que sin permiso alguno se adentraba a la habitación.

El doctor simplemente no pudo decir nada ante la intromisión, mucho menos al notar como ese se acercaba hasta la cama en la cual reposaba el joven Kunihiro.

— _Han pasado años Kunihiro…_ — murmuro mientras colocaba una flor sintética en la mano del mencionado.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —preguntó al fin el doctor.

— _Solo vine por los viejos amigos Masaki… no te enojes, sabes que si no hubiera sido por ti el probablemente no se encontraría en este percance._

— _No me vengas con esa ridiculez, estaría peor si hubiera seguido el camino que ustedes decidieron._

— _Puede ser eso verdad Masaki pero, sabes… su hermano está entrando en ese mundo al que evitaste que entrara Kunihiro…._

— _Lo supuse cuando vi a Sora a su lado, esa pequeña debería de estar lejos de ustedes también, ya suficiente tiene con lo de su hermano para seguir con esto…_

Ambos solo se miraban para luego observar a quien aún se negaba despertar. El silencio apenas duro unos segundos cuando…

— _La cuenta del hospital se encuentra pagada hasta este día… a partir de cada viernes esta será cancelada, por lo que puedes relajarte en ese sentido Masaki…_

— _No debiste_ — apenas pudo contestar.

— _Esto y proteger a esos dos niños es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento…_

Diciendo eso se retiraba del lugar para evitar que aquella estampa causara más estragos en su memoria y corazón.

— _Puedes venir las veces que quieras… el que tenga más visitas que las mías le hará bien Isogai_

Dijo observando como el anterior apenas realizaba un ademan de aceptación y se retiraba de la habitación y claramente del hospital.

— _Esos aun cuidan de ti Kunihiro, por favor sigue luchando…_

.

.

Tenían exactamente una semana en lo mismo, aun se preguntaba la razón de la repentina idea que había tenido Sora, sus pies le dolían a más no poder, sus brazos exhaustos amenazaban sin exageración alguna caerse de su cuerpo, se encontraba tirado vulgarmente en suelo de la sala del departamento, su respiración un poco dificultosa y con sudor en todo su cuerpo, sentía como todo él se derretía y no exageraba. Aún recuerda ese día que después de haber pasado casi toda la tarde encerrada en la habitación salía agitada diciéndole lo que a partir de ese día realizarían día y noche.

— _Esta es la última vez Tetsuhiro… eres muy bueno en esto, así que se da por terminada las clases_ — expuso mientras le ofrecía algo de beber.

— _Sigo sin entender Sora… ¿por qué necesito aprender a bailar?_ — pregunto por una vez por todas lo que quiso hacer desde el primer día.

— _El señor francés quiere ponerte a prueba…_ —

— _Otra…_ — dijo en resignación.

— _Espera a que termine de hablar Tetsuhiro_ — le contesto cruzándose de brazos, el mencionado solo sonrió e inclino su cabeza como señal a que Sora siguiera — _él quiere ver que tan bueno y confiable eres estando solo por lo que logro infiltrarte sin problema alguno al baile de beneficencia que tendrá lugar en el palacio de gobernación, entraras como un camarero del grupo de banquetes que fueron contratados para él evento, una vez adentro tienes que buscar la manera de hacerte pasar por uno de los invitados para obtener unos de objetos que necesitan estar en la colección de nuestro beneficiario francés_ —

— _Y eso ¿lo haré solo?_ —

— _Sí, así es… debes idear la forma de colarte como invitado, robar un reloj de bolsillo del ministro de economía, los gemelos de oro del gobernador y los aretes de jade de la esposa del gobernador, después de eso, tú mismo deberás de buscar la estrategia de salida de manera sutil para no levantar sospecha, yo estaré cerca para supervisar tu trabajo individual como también lo hará Isogai_ —

— _Si logro hacer eso sin ningún percance ¿qué pasa?_ —

— _Entonces seremos contratados de manera definitiva para los trabajos que el señor Labadiel necesite_ —

— _Bien entonces, me hubieras dicho eso con tiempo…_ — murmuro un poco desanimado.

— _Apenas ayer me dieron los detalles, la prioridad era enseñarte a bailar_ — contesto al notar el rostro triste de Tetsuhiro.

Sin duda ese evento marcaría por una vez por todas la vida de Tetsuhiro al ser seguramente el primero y no el último de los trabajos que tendría que hacer solo, mientras terminaban de ver los últimos detalles del evento que se llevaría acabó, ideaba la manera en la cual se filtraría al baile y a su vez la manera en la saldría, sin duda vigilarían cada movimiento que realizaría dentro del lugar.

 _._

 _._

Se encontraba a punto de perder la cabeza por millonésima vez, el trabajo de oficina nunca fue su fuerte y menos ahora que su mente aun trataba de procesar como era posible que aquel chico de quien juraba había robado la joya en el museo no era el culpable, había sido regañado por el alto mando de la policía durante todo este tiempo y es más sus mismos compañeros de trabajo le hacían bromas de mal gusto cada vez que podían, sin duda aquella situación estaba logrando que la poco y escasa paciencia que tiene se fuera de vacaciones permanentemente.

Unos golpes se escuchaban en la puerta de su oficina, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar de quien se trataba, solamente siguió con su trabajo enfrente de la computadora, se regañaba por no hacer eso cada vez que terminaba de ver un caso, actualizar la base de datos de la policía no era algo que quita tiempo, pero cuando se tiene una enorme montaña casi interminable para hacerlo mismo, aquello parece eterno sin embargo aquello le servía para no olvidar los casos de manera fácil, los golpes en la puerta se volvieron a dar, chaqueo su lengua en real molestia, seguía tecleando en su computadora ya que realmente en esos momentos no deseaba parar de hacerlo, ahora escucho como la puerta era abierta no parto su vista de su monitor y seguía como sí aquello no era nada, un sonido sordo se escuchó en su escritorio, llegaba un de sus manos al tabique de su nariz mientras suspiraba en resignación, sus ojos se dirigían a los papeles que fueron puesto en el poco espacio que había librado despegar de su desastroso escritorio.

— _¿Qué quieres Kurokawa?_ — pregunto sin quitar su vista de los papeles.

— _Tengo un trabajo para ti_ —

— _Necesitas tan desesperadamente de mí ¿no?_ — contesto en un tono llego de e _go._

— _No te hagas ideas absurdas… no tengo suficientes hombres disponibles para escolta por lo que tú lo harás_ —

— _¡¿Escolta?! ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? Primero oficinista y ahora escolta… ¡Estas demente!_ — se encontraba realmente molesto por semejante falta de respeto a su persona.

— _Si quieres salir de aquí por un rato tómalo, si te gusta tanto pasar encerrado aquí olvida entonces lo que he venido a decirte_ —

— _¡ya! Entiendo… algo es algo, aunque no te pases de listo conmigo bastardo_ — refunfuño un poco pero al final termino aceptando el trabajo.

.

.

Las personas más importantes se encontraban llegando al palacio de gobernación, aquel baile de _beneficia_ no pasaba desapercibido para los medios de comunicación quienes trataban por todos los medios darse paso entre la multitud e infiltrarse en aquel sitio, el esfuerzo era en vano ya que el lugar se encontraba fuertemente custodiado por miembros de la policía, sin embargo una joven reportera se daba paso entre la estricta seguridad del lugar sin duda lograría una exclusiva, solo rogaba no ser vista tan rápido, por lo que rápidamente una vez adentro corría en busca del lugar donde se encontraban los camareros, vestirse de uno de ellos, tal vez le daba un poco más de tiempo adentro.

Al llegar al lugar para su suerte encontró un uniforme por lo que rápidamente se lo coloco y se dirigió a donde los demás camareros se encontraban ignorando ¿Cómo aquel uniforme se encontraba en ese lugar?

Por otro lado un joven había logrado filtrar un esmoquin por la ventilación de la cocina del lugar, una vez lograda su hazaña, no perdía tiempo y se colaba como invitado dentro del gran salón donde se encontraban todos los invitados reunidos.

Daba gracias al cielo aquel baile fuera una mascarada de esa manera su rostro no sería visto por las personas del lugar, se encontraba un poco nervioso al encontrarse solo en el salón, el miedo se le podía notar a simple vista, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar como gelatina, no era el momento para semejante acto cobarde.

— _Cuidaré tu espalda… tranquilo_ — fueron las palabras que se escucharon en sus oídos, se sorprendía un poco y tomaba aire para tranquilizar su nervios y ahora sí comenzar con el espectáculo de esa noche.

Sora salía de la columna en donde había dado aliento a Tetsuhiro para ahora pasearse como camarera en todo el salón sirviendo bocadillos y bebidas a los invitados, ya que como claramente se lo ordenaron, solo vigilaría al chico en su primera misión solo.

Tetsuhiro un poco nervioso se movía discretamente entre la multitud, se encontraba aun inseguro de la manera en la cual tenía que acercarse a los invitados sin levantar sospecha.

— _Disculpe madam soy nuevo en eventos como este… ¿qué bebida me recomienda?_ — pregunto específicamente aún pequeño grupo de señoras que se encontraba cerca de una mesa llena de bebidas, la manera en la cual su voz salió de su boca, tan seductora y armoniosa hizo que las señoras se emocionaran demasiado teniendo en cuenta la edad de ellas.

Rápidamente era custodiado por ellas y claramente aquello estaba dentro del plan.

La noche pasaba sin inconvenientes, mientras a esa altura ya había logrado conversar con el cien por ciento de los invitados gracias a esas señoras aún no había logrado tomar los objetos por los cuales había llegado, el baile daba comienzo por lo que era rápidamente tomado por una de las señoras para ser la primera en tener el honor de bailar con él, daba otra vez gracias porque su rostro no era visto o sin duda después de ese día estaría en serios problemas y no necesariamente por haber rodado.

Reía divertido al notar como cada corto tiempo su pareja era cambiada casi obligatoriamente por ellas mismas, por lo menos aquello no lo tenía que hacer el. Era el turno de la esposa del gobernador y como se le dijo al contarle el plan está en efecto tenia puesto los aretes de jade que tenía que robar, el ritmo de la música cambio en esos momentos por algo aún más tranquilo por lo que sin duda ese era el momento ideal para tomarlos.

Se movían elegantemente por el salón mientras los hombres reían por la situación del joven ya que sabían a perfección que no sería fácilmente liberados por las mujeres. Tetsuhiro llevaba de manera sutil su mano al cuello de su compañera de baile para inclinar su cuerpo y esta estuviera cerca del suelo, momento en el cual aprovecho para tomar uno de los dos aretes, daba un par de vueltas más para volver a hacer lo mismo pero ahora del otro lado y quitar el arete pendiente justo en el momento en que la música dejaba de sonar.

Un poco apenado les pedía disculpas a las señoras para alejarse un poco he ir con el grupo hombres donde se encontraban los objetos faltantes.

— _Cuanta pena contigo chico… nuestras esposas se emocionada de esta manera cada vez que ven a alguien joven como tú_ —expuso uno de los hombres en tono divertido.

— _Lamento que tengan que ver eso…_ — murmuro en fingida vergüenza.

— _Muchacho tranquilo… ya sabemos cómo son ellas_ — dijo otro riéndose.

Y es que era cierto, esos tipos de bailes de _beneficencia_ no era más que para buscar nuevos jóvenes para sus esposas quienes aún querían sentirse jóvenes.

Pasaba una plática amena con ese inusual grupo para poco a poco hacer sus movimientos, primero tomaba con sumo cuidado el reloj del bolsillo del ministro para ahora esperar el momento en que pudiera tomar lo que le faltara y de una vez por todas alejarse de ese lugar ya que comenzaba a desesperarse.

La conmoción de las mujeres ponía en alerta a todos los hombres, Tetsuhiro se asustó un poco al creer que posiblemente ya habían notado la ausencia de los aretes, mas no fue así cuando noto el por qué eran los gritos.

Un joven de cabellos largos y platinados se hacía presente algo tarde para variar en un traje negro, la corbata solo el sabrá a donde se encuentra y a eso la ausencia de antifaz en su rostro, las mujeres que solo momentos antes desvivían por él ahora lo hacía por el recién llegado, reía nervioso y pedía por él alma que ahora sufriría lo que el paso pero aquello le daba el momentos perfecto para tomar los gemelos del saco del gobernador.

Había logrado alejarse del grupo para poder sacar de su saco un pequeño recipiente con líquido el cual vertió en las botellas abiertas de vinos y champan como también en las copas que se encontraban servidas, rápidamente se alejaba al notar como una de las camareras trataba de adentrarse en la multitud con una pequeña y muy discreta cámara fotográfica.

— _Así que ahí fue a parar mi uniforme…_ — murmuro para sí mismo al notar que efecto el uniforme que la chica cargaba era con el cual había logrado entrar al baile.

Espero un poco más hasta notar que en efecto las nuevas copas eran servidas a todos los invitados, para entonces el joven que le había dado la oportunidad de hacer todo aquello se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos al otro lado del salón, no fue hasta que noto su rostro se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir como aquellos ojos miel se posaban sobre él.

— _¿¡Qué hace él aquí!?_ — se preguntó presa del pánico.

De un momento a otro este se acerba hacia él, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, lo había hecho muy bien a pesar de que estaba solo, sería posible que fuera tan corta la experiencia que adquiriría, si era atrapado por el sujeto estaría en serios problemas tanto él como lo también su hermano quien sería imposible no ser arrastrado con semejante descuido _el cual aún trataba de encontrar._ Fue precisamente ese momento en el que su plan se terminaba de ejecutar, las personas salían prácticamente corriendo en busca del baño ya que seguramente algo pasaba en sus estómagos _cosa que a él no le sorprendió ya que el líquido que había vertido momentos antes era laxante para caballos un poco exagerando pero la única manera de poder salir_ , por lo que comenzaba su camino siguiendo a las personas pero…

— _¡Espera!_ — era detenido por el ojo miel.

— _D-disculpa…_ — trataba por todos los medios de no parecer nervioso.

— _¿Nos hemos visto antes?_ — pregunto un poco dudoso…

Respiraba con dificultad, como rayos había llegado a semejante situación fue entonces cuando un recuerdo cruzo su mente _"Si sientes que no sabes que hacer simplemente coquetea"_ fue uno de los consejos prácticos que le había dado su compañera por lo que tomaba aire y con seguridad fingida expuso — _No… si así fuera… jamás olvidaría a alguien como tú, eso jamás_ — al decirlo le tomaba de la barbilla mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba rápidamente muy lejos de él.

— _Pero que… ¡Carajos fue eso!_ —

La conmoción fue tanta que sintió como su estómago comenzaba a dar vueltas en su interior por lo que al final también visitaría el baño como todos los demás invitados sin excepción alguna.

Mientras el joven ladrón se escabullía por el callejón próximo despojándose del esmoquin tirándolo al contenedor de basura del lugar y seguir caminando donde una chica le esperaba ocultándose en la oscuridad.

— _¿Saliste mucho antes?_ — pregunto al estar justo a al lado de la chica.

— _Sí, uno de los supervisores noto a una chica extraña por lo que preferí mejor esperar aquí ¿los tienes?_ —

— _Sí, van conmigo… trabajo realizado_ —

Con aquello ambos se perdían en la oscura noche.

.

.

Toda la fuerza policial había sido llamada al palacio de gobernación, cada uno de los policías se encontraba interrogan cada uno de los que estaban dentro del salón no importando quienes eran, todos sin excepción y eso también aplicaba a cierto detective que se encontraba siendo en parte regañado e interrogado por el jefe de la policía y para variar la persona más odiada para el detective.

— _No lo entiendo Souichi… explícame nuevamente ¿Cómo es que llegaste tarde? ¿Cómo es que no notaste nada? ¡Les han robado a personas importantes! Y para terminar… ¡Otro inconveniente con el gobernador!_ — le repetía como por quinta ocasión lo mismo y es que en verdad no entendía como aquello fue posible — _¿Cómo sigues del estómago?_ —

— _Ya no duele…_ — apenas y pudo decir…

— _Bien… sigue descansando pero no creas que esto terminara así… por el momento tengo que ir a regañar a esa niña también_ —

— _No tienes derecho de decirle algo a Kanako_ — murmuro al notar que este se alejaba de él.

— _Entonces ve y habla con ella, no es la primera vez que pasa pero quiero que sea la última_ —sentencio para ir en busca de los demás oficiales y ver si por una vez ya habían obtenido alguna pista.

— _¡Maldición!_ — se levantaba molesto mientras se dirigía a una patrulla un poco alejada al gentío que se había formado al llegar abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en ella.

— _Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir lo mismo Kanako… no quiero que te infiltres de esta manera, algo puede pasarte y…_ —

— _Pero no pasó nada hermano, es más tu saliste un poco mal de ello, no yo…_ —le interrumpía.

Suspiraba resignado— _La cámara y las memorias ya… olvidare que esto paso solo entrega lo que lograste_ — extendía su mano en espera de los objetos solicitados.

— _¿¡qué!? ¡Jamás!_ — hacia un puchero descomunal ante la petición, había logrado un par de tomas realmente buenas y no se las entregaría fácilmente, no cuando tenía semejante exclusiva.

— _¿Quieres que te las quite yo?_ — pregunto al notar como aquella no se movía con intenciones de moverse.

Al notar el rostro de su hermano sacaba de entre sus ropas una cámara y una memoria para entregárselas al hacerlo este aun le miraba dudoso— _¡qué! Eso es todo_ — murmuro pero tal parece aquello no era tomado seriamente por el mayor por lo que resoplaba para dentro de su zapato sacar otra memoria y entregársela — _Eres un tirano_ — dijo en molestia.

— _Si lo sé, ahora habla… ¿qué viste?_ —

— _¡qué más quieres! ¿Qué te ayude a capturarlo también?_ —le reprocho pero al notar el rostro de un pocos amigos de su hermano prefirió mejor contar lo visto— _Vi aún chico que llamaba la atención de todos, vestía un esmoquin blanco razón para ser notado más, rápidamente fue rodeado por esa bola de lagartonas por lo que no dudo que él tuviera algo que ver… las viejas esas le llamaban el hermoso ángel de ojos verdes…_ —

— _¿Qué más sabes?_ — volvió a preguntar.

— _Considera esto como un regalo de tu pequeña hermana… el uniforme por el cual pude infiltrarme mejor en el salón fue dejado en uno de los cuartos, según pude escuchar uno de los chicos que sería camareros no se presentó por lo que tuvieron que buscar un reemplazo sin mediar en la estricta seguridad que deben de tener antes de contratar a alguien… y para variar el rostro del joven reemplazo es un misterio ya que el día que se presentó llevaba puesta una mascarilla aduciendo el terminó de una gripe… ¿no crees que es muy sospechoso?_ — termino su relato, noto como su hermano colocaba un rostro muy pensativo.

— _Kanako… nada de esto a la prensa… no debemos de alertarlo así que ahora a casa si no quieres que haga que te despidan del periodico… directo a la casa muchachita_ — diciendo aquello la dejaba sola en la patrulla mientras le informaba al oficial cercano que la escoltara a la casa mientras él iba en busca de lo poco que habían logrado obtener.

Al día siguiente después de una larga noche, un gran alboroto se veía en la comisaría ya que el encabezado del periódico de mayor circulación de la zona se podía ver una fotografía de muy mala calidad de un joven de esmoquin blanco bailando con la esposa del gobernador, bajo el gran titular "EL ANGEL DE OJOS VERDES, UN SEDUCTOR LADRON" y debajo de este un artículo donde se dejaba ver la ineptitud de las personas que se encontraban a cargo de la seguridad ya que una manera muy fácil había logrado una joven periodista poder infiltrarse al baile, el cual fue escrito por Kanako T.

— _¡Kanako!_ — fue el grito que causo que todos los que estaban la estación de policía se silenciaran.

.

.

Muy lejos de ahí alguien colgaba después de una llamada mientras suspiraba y decía para sí mismo...

— _Es el momento de volver y que honor hacerlo con semejante ángel en movimiento_ — dejaba aún lado el periodico con semejante y escandalosa noticia para preparar su equipaje para su viaje.

* * *

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero una cosa llevo a la otra sin embargo esta aquí, ahora si tienen interrogantes espero poder responder por lo menos una a continuación.

La única y la más importante ¿Por qué fue tan sencillo lo que hizo Tetsuhiro? Bueno teniendo en cuenta que es novato aún, esto a lo más que puede aspirar por el momento y también en vista a que es la primera vez para el solo el verse envuelto a semejante situación.

Para irme ya, todos están de alguna manera enlazados entre sí por lo que poco a poco iremos conociendo de que manera.

Y para terminar, un saludos a usted, si usted que se tomo su tiempo para leer esto ¡gracias!

Sayonara~

*Editado por error en el nombre de Masaki mil perdones.


End file.
